Nevermore
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: After N leaves Unova, Touko goes into depression. She becomes suicidal and has given up hope that her love, N, will ever come back. N comes home three years later to see Touko after realizing he loves her. He learns about her condition and wants to help her get better. Will he succeed in helping or fall down trying? Ferriswheelshipping.
1. Depression

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the songs mentioned.**

**A/N: Yeah, my first Ferriswheelshipping story. Hope you like it. Also, the very first paragraph is talking about the day of the battle between N and Touko. It is also the day that N left to find his own destiny.**

**Ages: N-18 then 21 after the three year time lapse. Touko-16 then 19 after the three year time lapse.**

**READ: Each chapter will have a song(s) to go along with it. There will be no lyrics to go along with it so you'll have to look it up if you wanna hear it. This is not a song fic. I'm just putting songs in that will possibly represent and go along with the chapter to help people understand it better. In some chapters it might only represent a small part of it. Listen to the song(s) if you want a better understanding of the chapter.**

**Songs: A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez and What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts**

Third Person POV

In a small house in Nuvema Town, a girl lay on her bed. She was staring up at her room's snow white ceiling. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tears glistened on her cheeks. Her name was Touko and her heart was broken. Her heart yearned for the boy she loved, but earlier that day he left. He didn't know that she loved him, so it wasn't his fault that her heart was shattered. She just wanted him beside her. He left because he wanted to go on his own journey and meet Pokémon and their trainers. He wanted to see if everything he learned was a lie and that they could actually get along. His name was N, the former King of Team Plasma. And yes, this was the day he was beaten by the hero of Zekrom, her. This was the day that he rode off into the sunset on Reshiram's back like a hero does.

N was in the air on Reshiram. He was headed off to see the rest of the world. He had to know. Were there really people and Pokémon that got along like Touko and her friends? Could he help people that didn't get along with their Pokémon learn how to get along? There were so many questions that he needed to find an answer to. He had to follow his heart and believe what Touko said. She believed in him, so he had to believe in himself that he could go his own journey.

_Three Years Later…_

Up above the clouds, a boy rode on the back of a white dragon. His long tea green ponytail billowed in the wind. He was travelling to the Unova Region to find the girl he loved. He hadn't seen her in years but that didn't matter. He never forgot her. He hadn't realized that he loved his rival until earlier that year. He always wondered why trainers and their Pokémon reminded him of her. He always wondered why his mind was always on her too. N could even hear her voice and laugh at random times of the day. The former King had to see those blue eyes and feel that soft silky brown hair. Nothing could stop him from seeing Touko. Nothing.

Touko's POV

Three years. It has been three years since I last saw N. He was gone and never going to come back. I know that now. After two years of searching for him, I gave up. I knew that he left Unova but the one girl, Mei, visited our town about a year ago said that she saw him. The news gave me hope until she said he left again. I thanked Mei for telling me with a forced smile, but after she left I broke down crying. There was no hope for me and N now. Ever since that day I started spending my days locked in my room. I locked myself in here so that I couldn't be hurt by the world again. Like three years ago, I was lying on my bed with dried tear stains on my face. I didn't care. This is now an hourly routine, you know crying. Sometimes I laugh at myself for being so sad though. It's funny really; I mean I knew I shouldn't have fallen for him when he never showed any feelings toward me. Stupid me. It's my own fault that I'm like this. "Touko" a voice said quietly from behind my closed door.

"Yeah?" I asked. It was probably mom, but I don't care who it is right now. I just want to sleep now that I finished crying.

"Can I come in? I have some dinner for you" mom said trying to hide the fear in her voice. She was scared of how I was going to answer. I usually said no, but sometimes I screamed at her. Did I mention that I stopped eating and drinking? Well, I do eat sometimes but not usually. I only give in if I can't stand the pain. I'm building up pain tolerance though, so I won't have to eat if I feel pain. I guess it's a side effect of my depression. Yeah, that's right. I was diagnosed with it two years ago. It just only worsened after Mei's visit. Two years ago I just occasionally skipped meals and didn't leave the house when someone invited me somewhere, but now that's technically every day and meal now. I don't even go downstairs. Well I better answer my mom.

"No thanks, mom. I'm not hungry." Liar. Outside, I heard my mom sigh.

"Well if you say so, but Touko, you can't do this to yourself. You have to eat. I won't stand for it" my mom said angrily. Okay now she asked for it. What does she know anyway?

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?! You have no idea how I feel, and you never will!" I screamed. Even though I couldn't see my mom, she clearly flinched.

"Your right," my mom started calmly "but I just love you so much and I don't like to see you like this."

"I know but I just want to be alone! You tell me the same thing every day! Just go…please" I shouted but whispered the last part. My mother sighed again. I heard her put my food tray on the floor then walk down the stairs. Finally she's gone. I can _try_ to fall asleep now.

N's POV

The cities and towns of Unova looked so small from up here in the sky. Each house and building looked like a little dot. It was sort of hard to see which city was which. I leaned down towards Reshiram's ear. I rubbed his head lightly. "Please, my friend, fly a little lower" I said. Reshiram roared in response, dropping his altitude. "Thank you." The mighty dragon nodded his head. I could finally identify the city we were above; we were flying above Striaton City. I wasn't as far from Nuvema as I thought. That meant that I would be able to see Touko in no time. I started smiling uncontrollably. Maybe ten minutes until my arrival. I hope she remembered me and was as happy to see me as I was to see her.

_Ten minutes later…_

I made it. I finally made it after hours of flying. Reshiram landed in the forest so that no one could see me and I could make my arrival a surprise. I thanked my white dragon and returned it to its pokéball. I made my way through the bushes and trees to come into a clearing. I saw a few houses and people walking around. Instantly I recognized two people talking. What were their names? Aha! I remember. It's Cheren and Bianca. I swiftly walked over to them. Their backs were facing me. I tapped on Bianca's shoulder. She turned around and was eye level to my chest. I had a shirt on, but I still blushed. She looked up and ours eyes met. Her mouth fell open, and she gasped bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. A smile edged her way onto her face. She started to tug on Cheren's shirt but while she did that, I studied her. She looked much older. She had glasses on and looked more mature. I waved and she giggled. Cheren caught interest to this and finally turned around. He looked different too. He no longer wore glasses, his hair was longer, and he wore dress clothes. He looked at me trying to remember who I was until realization dawned on him. "You!" he hissed. His expression became angry, and he tackled me to the ground. He was about to punch me, so I covered my face with my arms. Before he got to make the blow, Bianca pulled him off me.

"Cheren, stop that!" Bianca scolded with her hands on her hips.

"But Bianca, aren't you mad at him?" Cheren asked frustrated, steam still coming out of his ears.

"No, he doesn't know what's going on." Cheren glanced at me then sighed. He pulled Bianca close so that he could whisper something to her. What were they talking about? What don't I know?

Third Person POV

"I don't care. I've seen too much pain from her" Cheren whispered harshly to Bianca.

"Cheren, think. Use your head. You work at a school so just think. If Touko sees him then maybe she'll get better and come out of her depressed state" Bianca explained.

"You think? It's a good idea, I guess."

"Well let's try it."

"Fine" Cheren grumbled.

N's POV

Bianca swung around to face me again. They looked like they were arguing, but now they looked fine.

"N, it's so good to see you again" she greeted. She walked up to me and wrapped me in a hug. I hesitantly returned the gesture.

"Same to you" I replied after parting. I looked at Cheren, and he sighed but then smiled and stuck out a hand. I grasped it and shook it. He nodded to me, and I nodded back. "So how are you two?"

"Great! I became Professor Juniper's assistant, so now I'm an Assistant Pokémon Professor" Bianca chirped while clasping her hands together in the process.

"I'm now the gym leader of Aspertia City. However, I'm only here visiting my family and _Touko _for a few short days, then I must be going" Cheren said with emphasis on Touko's name. The sound of my love's name made my heart flutter. I stated beaming with happiness.

"That's great but is Touko home? I really want to see her" I said rubbing the back of my neck with embarrassment.

"Oh, of course her house is right over there" Bianca said with understanding and pointed to my right at a quaint little house. I smiled and waved good-bye. Bianca waved back, but Cheren only stood there whispering something under his breath. Bianca must have heard it though because she started frowning then elbowed him in the gut. He looked at her with one of those 'what did you do that for; you know it's true looks.'I was confused but ignored it. I walked straight up to Touko's house and knocked on the front door. I heard shuffling behind the door and then a lock click. The door swung open to reveal a middle aged woman. It must be Touko's mother.

"Hello, I'm here to see Touko" the woman looked sad at the sound of her daughter's name but gestured for me to come in. I followed the woman to a small couch and sat down.

"I'll go fetch her" the woman forced out.

"Thank you." She scurried off and went up a staircase. I decided to look around and examine the house while she was gone.

Touko's POV

I couldn't fall asleep like I wanted to. I just stared at my ceiling for the millionth time today. I was so bored, but I didn't want to go outside. Maybe I could go see my Pokémon? Yeah that's what I'll do; I'll go see my Pokémon at Professor Juniper's. I pushed myself off the bed with what little strength I had left. I looked down at myself. I was skinny before but now I was really scrawny. I probably lost about thirty pounds in fat and muscle tissue. I shrugged. What was the point in living anyway? I mean N was never coming back. There is no hope left in me. Oh well. My mom knocked at the door as I grabbed my pink bag. "Honey, there is someone here to see you" my mom said.

"So what, tell them to go away. It's Bianca or Cheren isn't it?" I accused. They should know not to try and come see me unless I'm out of my room.

"No. No. It's neither. It's someone else" she said with hope in her voice, probably thinking that if it was someone else then I would come out.

"Everyone's the same. They're worried and want me stop hurting myself and blah blah blah" I mocked.

"But-" my mom started.

"Just tell them to come some other time" I sighed. I was too tired to argue. I didn't hear anything else but retreating footsteps. I guess I have to wait a little longer to see my Pokémon because I have to wait for whoever it was to leave.

N's POV

I heard Touko's mom talking. She suddenly stopped then there was a short silence until she appeared at the top of the steps. She looked at me and frowned. I looked at her hopefully. She shook her head back and forth.

"Is she coming down?" I asked.

"No, I'm afraid not" Touko's mom said disappointed.

"Well, if it's no trouble, can I stay here until she comes down? I've been searching for days for her" I pleaded. She looked doubtful like she was going to reject my plea, but she smiled afterwards.

"Alright, but who knows when that girl will come out" the older woman joked, but I could tell she wasn't revealing something.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this."

"No problem, my dear."

Touko's POV

It's been four hours. That visitor must have left by now and be long gone. I quietly opened my door, making sure it didn't squeak. I crept down the stairs. I heard my mother laughing. She hasn't laughed like that for a year. I stood at the top of the stairs and peered down into the living room. I couldn't believe my eyes, there sitting next to my mother, was N. Wait, he could be my imagination. Sometimes I imagine N being right there beside me. I have someone to talk to and laugh with. He's not really there and people think I'm crazy, but I don't care. He seems real and sometimes I believe he is. I took a step down and one of the stairs creaked. He looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back and waved. My mother looked at me in shock then placed a hand on N's shoulder. She got up and walked into the kitchen. Oh man, how could my mom see him too? He must be real. I stared at him. "Touko" he said with relief. I felt myself falling. Two gasps came from my right followed by something breaking, as I hit the floor and laid there. My eyes were slightly open and before I slipped into unconsciousness, a flash of sea foam green appeared before me. It must have been N. A hand cradled my head, and I closed my eyes to slip into darkness. I must have fainted.

**A/N: Uh-oh. Anyway, Touko's room is the same as in the game but instead of not having a door, there is one. The whole house is bigger too and has more rooms. Review.**


	2. Confessions

**Songs: Far Away by Nickelback and The Hardest Thing by Tyler Ward**

N's POV

I was talking to Touko's mom to pass the time. She was very kind but there was something troubling her. I could see it in her eyes. They were dull pools of worry with dark circles under them. I could tell that she was feeling blue, so I told her about my adventures. She laughed at some funny parts but did nothing else. I was about to tell her about why I came here and who I was but before I could, I heard a creak behind me. I turned around to see Touko. I smiled at her. The sight of her made my heart skip a beat, partially because I was so thrilled to see her, but also because she looked horrible. Her hair was all knotted, she was skeletal, her skin was pale, she had bags under her eyes, and her smile was gone. It wasn't until after a few moments that she gave me a weak smile back and waved. After she smiled, nothing mattered anymore. What mattered was that she recognized me. Her mother stared at her before placing a comforting hand on my shoulder and walking away to do dishes. "Touko" I breathed her name in relief after what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. She stared at me in shock then collapsed. She landed on the floor in a heap. I gasped and heard her mother do the same. Something shattered on the floor behind me. I was guessing Touko's mother dropped a dish. I rushed to Touko's side. My hand lifted her head off the ground. I stared at her face and watched her eyes slowly but gently close.

"Touko!" her mother screeched coming to kneel by me.

"W-Wh-What happened? Did she faint?" I stuttered in horror and confusion.

"Maybe. She hasn't been eating or drinking anything. She could be dehydrated or fatigue. H-Help me move her onto the couch" Touko's mother said in panic. I gently picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the couch. Her body was so frail and light, it scared me. It felt like if I moved her the wrong way then she would snap in half. I did my best though and laid her onto the couch. Touko's mother came out of nowhere with a wet rag and placed it on her daughter's forehead.

"Why isn't Touko eating or drinking anything?" I asked sternly but also with concern.

"Well, there was this boy she met. He went on a journey a few years back. She loved him and he disappeared. She did her best to find him but found nothing. She was diagnosed with depression, and it has grown increasingly worse over the years. The more time that passes with him gone, the more suicidal Touko becomes. For the life of me, I can't think of the boy's name. If I remember it then I'll tell you" the women said bleakly.

"Who would do such a thing and how could they just disappear?" I questioned distastefully. Even though I didn't know the guy that Touko loved, I was jealous and deeply grief-stricken. I mean, the reason I came here was to confess my love to her but instead I find out that she loved someone else. Well, I guess I'll stay until she wakes up and try to convince her to get better.

"Oh, I remember something else. That guy she loved was a year or two older then her and one of her biggest rivals" the older woman said randomly to herself. She was proud for remembering such a thing. I growled lightly of Touko in the arms of and older guy that wasn't me. He probably wasn't even that good-looking anyways. I pouted but sat in the loveseat next to the couch staring at Touko's peaceful sleeping face. It looked like this was the first time in a while that she had a good rest. I sighed. Maybe I should still tell her I love her. I don't want to keep secrets from my love. Yeah that's what I would do. It was late, so I was exhausted. The loveseat was pretty comfortable so falling asleep was easy.

_In the morning…_

I was sleeping peacefully until I felt someone start shaking me vigorously. "I'm up. I'm up" I said startled. I opened my eyes. Where was I? Oh yeah, in Touko's house. I looked up to see who awakened me. It was Touko's mom. She had her finger to her lips telling me to be quiet. She slowly lowered her hand and pointed at her daughter. Touko was stirring. "N...N…N!" Touko murmured repeatedly while sitting up in panic. Touko's mom rushed to her side and told her to calm down and that everything would be alright. She was dreaming of me? Touko didn't acknowledge my presence because her back was to me. Tears streamed down her face and she clung to her mother. The older woman looked at me and mouthed 'that's his name.' Me? I'm the one that Touko loves? Impossible, I must have misunderstood. I was never good at reading lips.

Touko's POV

I had a nightmare. I was there and so was N. We saw each other but I couldn't move or touch him. I wanted to hold him tight, but he just started fading away. I called out his name over and over again but it had no effect. N completely vanished from my life. After that, the next thing I knew was that my mom was comforting me. Her embrace eased my fear and soothed my pain. I heard a cough behind me. I let go of my mother and spun around a little too quickly. I got dizzy and fell forward.

N's POV

I couldn't wait any longer. I hated seeing Touko cry. I gave a small cough to let my presence be known. Touko turned around but must have had a dizzy spell. She fell forward, but I opened my arms up and caught her. Her body was pressed against mine. My face started burning from embarrassment. She looked up at me and didn't move. Her hands lie on my chest. Her eyes were clouded and confused. They studied mine before closing for a minute and reopening. The blue was now gone and replaced with a dull gray-blue. The gray overpowered the blue though. She stared at me before slowly pushing away. No emotion showed on her face, not one. The longer she stared the more gray her eyes became. Not only that but they looked glazed over. I somehow knew that her eyes would be grayish and glazed looking for a long time after today. I cleared my throat. "Touko, how are you?" I asked trying to be nice.

"Fine" she said emotionlessly.

"Um, I came here to see you. I really missed you" I confessed. For a second, I thought I saw a glint of joy but I must have been mistaken because there was no proof it was there after I blinked. She didn't say anything, so I continued speaking. "I came here to tell you something really important but I have a serious question to ask first" I choked out.

"Fine" she said emotionlessly again. Why wasn't she glad to see me or at least show some kind of emotion towards me?

"Who is the person that left you a few years ago? Who was the one that broke your heart and led you into a depressed state? What happened to the brave, strong, cheerful, stubborn, hardy girl I knew? Because I swear to God that I will strangle the one who di-" I started.

"You" she said like a robot. No emotion, no movement, just nothing but one syllable words.

"Me?"

"You" she repeated and sighed looking bored.

"But-but" I stuttered. I was completely speechless. I was the one who did this to her? I was the one that broke Touko's heart?

"You? You're, N?" Touko's mother said to me in shock. Her expression turned to shock, then to disappointed, then anger. I nodded. "H-H-How could you?! You're the one that broke my daughter's heart and put her in this state!" the older brunette screeched. She stared to charge for me, but Touko raised her hand up in silence signaling her mother to stop. The woman stopped her pursuit and glared at me but her expression softened as she saw how frightened and guilty I looked. I should have known that Touko loved me and never left her side. Touko stared at me with her eyes half lidded.

"I-I-I don't' know what to say. The only thing I can think of is that-that, I love you too" I said nervously. Again she stared with nothing to say. "Touko, can you ever forgive me for leaving you? Do you still love me?" I asked desperately wanting to know the answer.

"I love you." she said as more of a question then a statement. Pausing and staring straight into my soul, Touko finally showed one emotion, confliction. I think she was trying to ponder on how she felt about me. She was trying to decide if she still loved me or not since she was obviously unsure when she said 'I love you.' Her glazed over eyes closed for a minute before opening. She made up her mind. "Nevermore can I love you now. But one day maybe I will again" Touko answered distantly. She slowly got up from the couch. She looked like she was in a trance as she walked. Her movements were stiff and she stared ahead to see where she was going but never blinked the whole time. It really scared me but what scared me the most was that she said she didn't love me. Somewhere in my heart, however, I could tell that there was a little part of her left that still loved me. I knew because she said 'now' and 'maybe' and 'again.' That meant I still had a chance.

Touko's POV

I silently walked to the front door and went to Professor Juniper's to see my Pokémon. I had to tell them the news. N was back. My mind tried to fully take the situation in, but it couldn't. I had a major migraine. I was happy the second I was in his arms until I looked at him. Something just clicked and my joy went away. I realized that I gave up hope on him, and I would never have hope again. I didn't want to or else I could be hurt again. Now I just felt nothing. Not sad, not happy, not angry, just nothing. I heard footsteps approaching behind me. "Touko!" someone shouted. I stopped walking and stood still. Bianca came rushing towards me with Cheren following close behind. "I'm so glad you're out today. N must really be a miracle worker" Bianca chirped.

"No" I said bluntly.

"Don't take it the wrong way but I think N is going to be a good influence. He'll help you get back on your feet in no time" Cheren stated.

"No" I said remotely. I tried to smile or frown but nothing happened. I couldn't show any sign of what I was feeling. I couldn't even put emotion into my words. I felt nothing.

"Is something wrong, Touko? Didn't N came to see you or did he but he hurt you somehow?" Cheren growled overprotectively like a good friend.

"None" I said and walked away going towards the lab.

"Hey, wait up!" Bianca yelled.

"Leave" I said to no one particular.

"Wow, what's up with her" I heard Cheren ask. "She sounds even worse. I mean she usually yells, argues, or makes a retort but now it's just nothing."

"N must have hurt her. Come on. Let's go see him right now and give him a piece of our minds" Bianca concluded. Their footsteps retreated behind me. I tried to smile to myself but again nothing happened, not even a twitch. I mentally sighed to myself. My body is shutting down, and I could feel my own mind and personality shutting down too. I made it to the lab and walked in right past Professor Juniper. I went out back to get my Pokémon out of the PC and into the backyard. I withdrew all of them and released them. They stared at me in despair and listened to me explain my night and morning the best I could. It took forever though because I only used one or two syllable words and showed no emotion at all. What was wrong with me? Why can't I control my own body? Is it because my heart was broken then shattered?

N's POV

What happened? Why was Touko acting really spaced out and dazed? I tried to think of a reason but nothing came to mind. Touko's mom, wow that's tiring to say, I'll just call her Mom, just left me by myself and went to her room. I heard her sobbing. I got up and decided to go find Touko. I love her, and I am going to get her to love me again. I walked to the door but as I reached for the handle, Cheren and Bianca barged in. They each linked an arm to one of my arms. Bianca was on my left, and Cheren was on my right. They dragged me backwards, letting my heels drag against the floor, and pushed me on the couch. "What the hell was that for?!" I shouted at them.

"You should know" Bianca said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, who do you think you are anyway? Do you think you can walk in and do what you want just because you were once a king? No sir, I don't think so. Now you get to feel my wrath" Cheren angrily said. I studied him, and his expression told me he was serious. His eyes were burning balls of fire and his fists kept clenching and unclenching. He looked murderous.

"What did I do?" I asked sincerely confused. Cheren opened his mouth to speak but didn't get a word out.

"I'll tell you what you did. You broke Touko. Literally! She is a zombie. She won't say a sentence to us at all; she doesn't eat, drink, or even blink. All she does is stare off into space. What did you do to her?" Bianca shrieked.

"Nothing. I came in and waited for her to leave her room. I saw her, and she fainted then woke up and told me she loved me but didn't love me. After that I told her that-".

"Oh no! How could you?! How could you just reject her? How could you say that you don't feel the same way? Can't you see the state she's in? She needs support right now not a rejection" Cheren screamed.

"Shut up! I didn't reject her. I told her that I loved her too. But that didn't matter because she said she didn't love me right now. Besides, she started acting zombie-like after she woke up" I said quickly. Cheren and Bianca looked at each other and sighed.

"We're sorry. We didn't know that you liked Touko back. It's just that we probably should have guessed that she would take your arrival badly. We just wanted her to get better and that her spending time with you would do that. We're so stupid!" Bianca said almost to tears. Cheren wrapped her into a hug trying to comfort her. She just started sniffling.

"Well I was just gonna go see her" I explained blushing, embarrassment clearly written on my face. "I'll do my best and stay as long as I need until she gets better. I would stay forever just to see her smile again."

**A/N: Try to picture Touko as an emotionless shell of a person. She always stares and doesn't blink. Her speech is short, choppy, and her voice or tone has no emotion to it at all. Sorry if the story is terrible and has long paragraphs. I try to make them as short as possible with all the detail they need. Please review and if there are any questions, feel free to ask.**


	3. Being There

**Songs: Count On Me by Bruno Mars and True Love by P!nk**

N's POV

Touko couldn't have gone that far; she only left like ten minutes ago. Maybe she's still in town. I'll search everywhere in town before I go anywhere else. No she would know that I'd look for her. She probably went somewhere to get away from me. Where am I supposed to look? "I don't know where to look!" I said frustrated, pulling at my hair.

"Relax, N. We saw Touko go to Professor Juniper's lab. I'll take you there. Besides, the Professor might be happy to see you" Bianca said sweetly. I sighed in relief, now I knew where she was. Bianca and Cheren walked out the door, and I followed them. Cheren walked off in a different direction then Bianca, but I didn't pay attention to where he went. I just followed Bianca. Our short walk was silent but peaceful. I could hear all of the sounds of nature. It was beautiful and serene.

"So…I was thinking about taking Touko somewhere. Where do you think we should go?" I casually asked Bianca.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure. How about the White Forest or the Village Bridge" Bianca suggested. "She really likes the open forest and old structure. Touko said that they were really pretty. She went to both places pretty often, about two years ago. Right before she…" the blonde trailed off.

"Oh. I see. Well I think the Village Bridge sounds like a good idea. I'll ask her if she wants to go tomorrow. Today she just needs time to cool off and think things through. Don't you think?" I said.

"Ummm… I guess. I mean she's not mad but it might help, unless she is screaming on the inside."

"Right. I guess." I walked into the building behind Bianca. After I took a few steps into the building, I was bombarded by Professor Juniper.

"N! How good it is to see you. How are you doing? You look well" the researcher said studying me. A sense of grief came over me once she asked how I was. I was actually really worried. All I could think about was Touko, nothing else. Oh, well.

"I'm fine" I forced out. Professor Juniper stared at me; she knew I was lying but didn't say anything.

"Professor Juniper, did Touko come in here?" Bianca questioned.

"Why yes. She went out back. I think she was visiting her Pokémon" the Professor said. I nodded my head and started towards the back.

"Great, thanks. It was nice seeing you again Professor. By the way, while I was gone, I followed your advice. It really helped" I called out to her. She smiled and waved. Bianca stayed by her side. The door that led to the back was open, so I went through. I saw Touko sitting on the grass with her knees pulled up to her chest. She looked like she was crying and her face was red. Her Pokémon surrounded her, probably comforting her. At least she showed one emotion, even if it was a bad one. Grief. "Touko" I said softly. Her body tensed, and her Pokémon glared at me. That's not good. I approached her with caution. She slowly turned her head towards me. Her eyes were red, puffy, and glazed over. It was really creepy. Tears streamed down her face but she made no sound. Her gaze bore into my soul, but I held my ground.

"N" Touko said.

"Touko" I breathed. I didn't like seeing her like this, so I fell to my knees in front of her. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her close. She stayed still and just let me hold her. She didn't resist, or stay stiff. She just relaxed into my touch. Her chin rested on my shoulder. She must have started crying harder because my already wet shoulder got wetter. "It's okay" I said soothingly. "I will never leave you again."

"Lies" Touko said with her voice wavering a little. Definitely crying harder. Lies? Didn't she believe me.

"Touko, I swear. I will never leave your side again. I love you. Remember that."

"Lies" Touko said again. Lies? What now? Did she think I didn't love her now?

"No. This is not a lie. I swear or may someone strike me dead on the spot." I held her tighter.

"End hug" Touko said distantly but unsure. I let her go and made myself comfortable in front of her.

"Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. She stared at me. "I was thinking we could go to the Village Bridge. Bianca said that you really like it there." Touko kept staring. She showed no excitement or anger. Not even her eyes gave away what she was thinking. "I'll take that as a yes. I wasn't going to stand for a no anyway. We'll go tomorrow at eleven. Okay?" More staring. Officially creepy. I got up and sighed. She made no attempt to move. I held out my hand for her to grab. She gazed at it before hesitantly taking it. I helped her up.

Touko's POV

N helped me up and started walking away, back towards the door we came through. I stared at him. He flicked his cap up and shoved his hands into his pockets. I stood where I was. He must have realized I wasn't following him because he froze in his tracks and looked back at me. With a nod of his head towards the door, he signaled for me to follow. I returned all my Pokémon despite their refusal. I walked up to N and followed him through the door. I stopped at the PC on the way out and deposited all my Pokémon. N waited at the entrance for me. I finished up and caught up with N.

"Let's get something to eat" N suggested.

"No" I said.

"Yes. Now that I'm here, I won't let you hurt yourself anymore. Think about it Touko, your already too skinny and weak. Your body can't handle it. It is slowly killing you from the inside out. I love you and won't let anything happen to you" N said to me. His words really touched my heart I think, but I still didn't want to eat. N was lying earlier. I gave up hope on him a long time ago. He was probably going to leave again, and he probably didn't love me. He only said that so I would feel better. He didn't want to reject me and ruin our friendship. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards my house. Inside, we sat at the table. Mom made each of us a couple of rice balls. She looked like she was crying earlier, but I didn't question her about it. N grabbed his food and slowly ate them. He kept glancing at me every once and a while though. I think he wanted me to start eating. His intense gaze made me nervous. It looked like he wanted to grab on of the rice balls and shove it down my throat. I glanced down at my plate and hesitantly picked up one off the triangles. N smiled and continued devouring his food. I raised the triangle to my mouth and took one bite. Mom smiled and so did N. I chewed the food quickly and swallowed. I set the triangle down and shoved my plate away.

"Done" I said. I started up the stairs but N got up, grabbed my arm, and led me back to the table.

"Come on Touko. At least eat one whole rice ball" N coaxed me. I stared at him. He sighed. "Fine. However, you will eat tomorrow. I won't take no for an answer. I can play the bad guy you know. I have experience." How true that is. N finished up his rice balls and put mine in a cloth. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the door. Where were we going now? I dug the soles of my feet into the carpet, attempting to stop us. "Stop. We're going for a walk" N said flashing me a smile. "Besides, you need the fresh air and exercise."

"No."

"Yes" N said laughing. He scooped me up bridal style and carried me out the door. My heart skipped a beat. He was trying to be gentle with me even though he looked uncomfortable holding me. I don't blame him. I must feel like a skeleton. He carried me all the way to Route 1.

"Down" I said. I sounded like a voice in the wind.

"Fine" N said laughing again. What's so funny anyway? N set me down, and we stared at each other for a minute. Pink dusted N's cheeks while I don't think anything happened to me, like blushing. We started walking and looking around. I knew this place by heart, but I still enjoyed seeing it again after so long. After about ten minutes of walking, I felt N's hand brush against mine. His bangles jingling as we walked. I looked up at N, and he blushed again. Why was he blushing if he didn't like me? Maybe it was his hormones. Boys.

N's POV

I was staring into Touko's beautiful blue eyes, even though they were glazed over and grayish. She stared back at me blankly. Here emotionless expression tore my heart in two, yet it also warmed at the sight of her. My gazed flickered down to Touko's lips. They were pink and soft looking. I really wanted to kiss her, but I knew I shouldn't. Touko said she didn't love me, so I had to respect that. I would have to resist my urge to lean down and capture her lips. Before Touko could notice, if she was even paying attention, I moved my gaze down to her hand. She definitely took notice to that because she slightly moved her hand back towards her. I wasn't going to let that stop me, so I swiftly grabbed her hand with mine. She tugged her hand back trying to get me to release her, but the attempt failed. Touko hasn't been putting up much of a fight with me for the past few hours. Her shoulders slumped, and she faced forward again. Distantly, she stared ahead. I intertwined our fingers and continued our stroll. We made it to the only section of water on the route. I sat down and pulled Touko down after me. "Isn't this nice, Touko?"

"…"

"I brought the rice balls in case you got hungry" I said unfolding the small cloth containing the food. She glanced at it then turned towards the water. Suddenly I got an idea. I think it sounds fun, and hopefully she will too. I removed my shoes and sock. Touko watched me. I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her up against me; her back was against my chest. She tensed up and tried to scoot forward, but I held her in place. I leaned forward and removed her boots and socks. I put one hand under her legs and one on her back. Gently, I lifted her up and placed her feet in the water and sat her on the edge of the bank. I sat beside her and placed my own feet in the water too. The cool sensation was relaxing.

"This is nice in the heat" Touko said indifferently.

"Yeah but you know what would be fun" I said smirking. She looked at me. "This." I wrapped my arms around her body and dragged us into the water. Touko squeaked in surprise. Finally a real reaction to something. We both went under the water head first. I held my breath. I kept my hold on Touko and pulled us up towards the sunshine. Our heads surfaced, and we gasped for breath. Touko pushed herself off me and swan towards the bank. She heaved herself out of the water and rolled onto the grass panting for breath. I followed her lead and rolled onto the grass beside her.

"Asshole" Touko muttered. I think she's finally warming up to me and acting like her old self.

Touko's POV

N is so…so…infuriating. Why did he get me drenched? Sure it was hot out, but I wasn't ready for a swim. I almost turned towards him and slapped him. Another thing too, why is he acting like he can touch me whenever and wherever he wants. I'll get him back one day, just not toady. My body is still doing its own thing. The only thing throughout the whole day that I actually controlled was squeaking in surprise when N pulled me into the water. I've tried smiling, frowning, laughing, screaming but nothing works. I feel like a spirit trapped in their own body with someone else controlling them. Depression does weird things to me. "Fun wasn't it" N said interrupting my thoughts.

"No" I said. Damn it. I really wanted to say 'Yeah, and falling off a building is too' sarcastically, but it didn't come out right.

"I don't believe you. If you were in a better mood, then it would have been a blast" N chuckled. He's right. We laid in the sun for about an hour, drying off. I didn't burn easily, but N was turning a little pink but not enough for a sunburn. Darn it. He should have burned. He deserved it for what he did to me. He slowly got up and held his hand out for me to take. I stared at it. I was not going to give in easily to him. N needs to learn that I will not let him think he can come in a do what he wants. I can handle myself. I slowly got up myself without N's help. He frowned but let me be. One for Touko and zero for N. We walked back to the house, for it was getting late. The sun was setting in the distance. N intertwined our hands again. I was too tired to protest. One for N. When we got to my house, I went upstairs and skipped supper. I wanted to go to sleep. N said he was going to eat then ask my mom if he could stay in the guest bedroom. He promised me that he would be staying for a long time. Just my luck. He even brought all of his belongings, which only consisted of his clothes and whatever he had in his green backpack. I'll just have to deal with it. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over my drowsy form.

**A/N: Remember how I said to picture Touko. She is a little suicidal. I know N is taking things a little fast for Touko, but he has waited three years for this even if he only thinks that he's been waiting for one. I also wanted him to tease Touko. To me it is working. Any who, the next chapter will have their trip to Village Bridge and other good stuff. I hope you liked the chapter. Review or Flame. It's all inspiration to me.**


	4. Reaching Out

**Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne**

Touko's POV

_In a dream…_

_I was in Nimbasa City waiting in line for the Ferris wheel. I was only three people away from getting in a car. After a few minutes, it was my turn. I knew it was a landslide, but I was hoping N would be in my car waiting to surprise me. I was going to be a single rider. I stood in front of the car and let the doors fly open. Nobody was there, but when I looked at my feet then up again, there he was standing. I jumped for joy and quickly took my seat beside him. N was so close to me that I almost cried. "N" I breathed out in relief. I got to finally see him after one whole year of searching._

"_Touko" he whispered back._

"_I can't believe it's you. I've missed you so much" I said holding back tears of joy._

"_I've missed you too."_

"_Are you here to stay?"_

"_Yes" he said happily._

"_That's great! B-But I have something to tell you" I said nervously, twiddling with my thumbs._

"_What is it?" N asked raising an eyebrow._

"_I-I-I love y-you."_

"…"

"_N?"_

"…"

"_N!" I screeched. We reached the top of the Ferris wheel and light poured into the car. I studied N, and he was see through, transparent. He wasn't real. He was my imagination, something I wanted to believe to be real. How could this be? Wait. Earlier when I looked into the car after the door opened, I didn't see anyone. I was grief-stricken and looked at my feet. I looked back up and there he was. I imagined him when I got into the car. Idiot. I sighed. I rested my elbow on the tiny ledge near the glass of the window. My hand held my face up, and the other rested on the red cushion seat. N's figure was next to mine. I knew I was imagining it because I wanted to, but N's hand rested on top of mine. He looked like he was holding it. I stared out the window for the rest of the ride. N stared at me lovingly._

…_End of Dream_

I jolted up from my bed into a sitting position. I pulled some muscles in the process, but I didn't care. Tears poured down my face from the nightmare. It wouldn't have been so bad if I knew it was just a nightmare, but it wasn't. It was a memory. That sad and lonely memory took place a year after N left. That day was heart shattering. I hate remembering it. I wanted someone to be by my side, but I never let anyone in if they attempted to comfort me. Cheren, Bianca, even my mom have tried to ease my pain but nothing helped. Even now, my mom would not come in at night because she was used to me crying and having nightmares. Just thinking about it made me wail. I sat and cried for about a minute. I could faintly hear someone lumbering around downstairs. The noise got louder as each second passed. The sound got so loud that it sounded like it was right outside my room. The next thing I knew, my bedroom door flew open despite it being locked, and N barged into the room. I stared at him then at the door. The one side of the whole door and the frame was splintered and broken. N looked at me and rushed to my side. He sat down on my bed and wrapped me in a hug. His large hands rubbed my back, and he cooed in my ear. I froze up under him but after a while, I relaxed into his embrace. I let my defenses down and hugged him back.

"Shhh, Touko. It'll be okay. Shhh, nothing happened. It was just a bad dream" N whispered. I tried to grab a fistful of his shirt but nothing came within my grasp. I realized he didn't have a shirt on, so instead of grabbing his shirt I just pulled him closer. I pressed my face into his chest and let the tears flow. Nothing was alright. My life was ruined and then it ended. I don't want to exist.

"No. No. No. No. No. No" I cried repeatedly.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. Shhh."

"N…" I breathed. I almost added 'you weren't there' but didn't.

"Shhh." I continued crying until my body stopped shaking and my wail turned into quiet sobs. Awhile after that, I went silent altogether. N started to lie down on my bed. He pulled me down with him. He was on the side were the bed and wall touched. We lie there together in each other's arms, staring at each other until we fell asleep.

N's POV

Sun poured in through the window. I opened my eyes and peered around the room I was in. It didn't look familiar. I was about to sit up when I heard a moan. I glanced over to my right and saw Touko. Her head was nuzzling into my bare chest. I started blushing madly hoping she wouldn't wake up and see my red face. I took a few deep breaths to calm me down. I just stared at Touko's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and happy unlike yesterday. I laid with her for about an hour before gently coaxing her awake. "Touko. Touko. Wake up" I said softly.

"No" she mumbled.

"Come on. You have to get up. We have to leave in two hours remember. We're going to the Village Bridge" I reminded her. Her eyes flew open and they were sparkling with excitement. I stared at them in awe. Her blue eyes were back to normal. Touko's gaze rested on me once she realized I was in her bed with her. Her expression went back to being blank and her eyes glazed over again, instantly dulling. She rolled off the bed onto the floor trying to get away. My blue eyes bore into her as she stared at me from the floor. I got off the bed and stood my full height. Five foot eleven. I was trying to intimidate her as she sat on the floor in protest to move. "Please get up. We need to get showers and eat" I said.

"No food" Touko sighed. Arguing wouldn't help. I need to turn on the charm.

"Yes." I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. She yanked it back and held it close to her chest. I sighed. I moved closer and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder. She screeched and repetitively pounded my back with her fists. At first, the beating felt like a massage but after a few minutes, it started to ache. There was going to be a bruise there in the morning. It didn't matter though, as long as it resulted in Touko eating something. Once I got down the stairs, I released Touko. She tried to run back upstairs but I caught her by the waist. "Where do up think you're going?"

"Up."

"Oh no you don't. Don't you remember? I broke your door last night. If you went back up there, than I could come in and get you." Touko looked at me realizing what I said was true. She frowned and sat down at the table. Mom was making pancakes. I grabbed two and put them on a plate and set it in front of Touko. "Here." She pushed the plate away. Time to put on the charm. I smirked at her and winked. The only acknowledgement I got, to tell that she noticed, was that she blinked. That, however, was enough to convince me to continue my efforts. I slid her plate over to myself and drowned the flapjacks in syrup. "Mmmm, these are good. Thanks" I said to Mom.

"Why thank you, dear" she said. She must have been in a better mood today.

"Guess what. Touko and I are going to the Village Bridge today" I exclaimed. Touko shook her head no. Touko's mother didn't seem to notice.

"How wonderful. Touko needs some fresh air."

"Touko you should try these pancakes; they're delicious" I said. She looked at my plate hungrily. I got another plate and put one pancake on it. I set it in front of Touko. She looked up at me and stared. I winked again and walked back to my seat and sat down. She slowly grabbed a fork and ate the pancake.

"Wow! N, you and Touko are like an elderly couple. You're helping one another when the other needs help" Mom praised. I blushed at the comment, and I could see a faint shade of pink on Touko's cheeks too. Touko and I finished our breakfast. I went upstairs and into Touko's room. I walked up to one of her dressers and rummaged around for clothes. I grabbed her signature outfit and brought it downstairs.

"Here you go" I said shoving Touko's clothes in her arms. I hauled her to her feet and led her to the bathroom. I gently pushed her inside and closed the door. "Get in the shower. You stink" I said while chuckling. I waited by the door until I heard the water turn on. When it did, I walked over to the television and turned on the news. Touko's hygiene -check. I had a mental checklist.

_On the way to the Village Bridge_…

"Look! I can see the Village just up ahead" I said to Touko, who was behind me on Reshiram. Her arms were wrapped around my stomach. Her cheek rested against my back. She was looking off in the distance, eyes half-lidded. The whole ride she was silent but I tried to keep a positive attitude. My mind was screaming to go hide in a corner and pout, but I knew I had to stay strong. The vibe and attitude Touko gave off must be rubbing off on me.

Touko's POV

N was trying to be nice and stay confident, but I could tell by his voice that he was losing faith in me. I did give in to his commands a couple of times, but how could I not with him looking at me with pleading blue eyes. His whole attitude and appearance stayed strong, but his eyes gave away grief and doubt. A few minutes after telling me that he could see the village, we landed in the little clear with that random guy whistling or something. He really freaked me out. N and I walked away from him and walked under the bridge. We walked past the sandwich place, but N said we would come back before we left to eat. I never actually ate a sandwich from here yet. I always just served them to the customers. We kept walking until we got to the bridge. N led me to a house. We went in and we visited the fisherman guy. He told me that we were the only two members still. N laughed and said that he would join. The guy jumped for joy and did a little dance. I almost laughed at his actions but didn't. I kept cool. He gave N the initiation and then told him what the catch of the day was. It was a Poliwhirl. He said the name of the Club, but I wasn't paying attention enough to hear what it was. Something Waders. After a few minutes of N and the guy talking, we finally left. "That was interesting" N said. "Now I have to watch out for a Poliwhirl."

"No" I said.

"Yeah you're right. We don't have time for that. Besides, I didn't even bring my fishing rod. Maybe some other time." Our next stop was going to sunbathe a little and get some lemonade and bottled water at the vending machine. I got the water, and N got the lemonade. I wanted a Soda Pop, but N said that water would be healthier for me now. Sunbathing was fun I guess. It was just the right temperature out and the warmth of the sun felt nice. N was getting pink again, so he said that we should stop. He then took me to listen to that guy that liked to sing, and we listened to him. I had to admit that his voice was angelic.

"Let's go get those sandwiches now." I shook my head to tell him okay. I was actually looking forward to this meal. I've heard so many good things about it. We got to the camper and sat down on one of the free benches. A girl, that looked pretty familiar came up and took our orders. N got a Pecha sandwich, and I got a Persim sandwich. I gobbled down the sandwich in pure bliss. N ate his pretty quickly too. There was an awkward silence after that. "So this is kinda like a date" N said sheepishly. I looked at him in disbelief. How could he say something like that? Did he really love me or at least like me? Was I all wrong? My mind was full of questions that I wanted the answers to. My body just didn't let me say them. I was too confused to think. N sat there awkwardly and shifted in his seat. He finally stood up though when I looked at the ground.

"Let's go." I got up and followed him. We went back on the bridge and stood at the top looking down at the water. N rubbed my back with his hand. The water was so calm and refreshing. I wanted to touch it. No I had to touch it. I stepped closer to the edge of the bridge and without thinking, jumped over the edge. I plummeted downwards until I went splash. I was sinking to the bottom. My lungs screamed for air but I didn't want that. I wanted to be one with the water. I wanted my life to be free from pain again. I could end my life right here right now, so I opened my mouth. I sucked in gulps full of water. Bubbles rose to the surface. I watched the bubbles rise, and before I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard my name being screamed. I heard a splash then a silhouette come into my view from the right. It looked friendly but to my left, I saw a light. Both looked tempting to go to, so I let my heart chose for me. I reached out for my target.

**A/N: Yes, Touko's trying to commit suicide. Sorry if Touko doesn't act depressed enough too. She is still acting like I said she was earlier though. Can you guess what she chose to go to? The picture cover for this story is about the dream she had in this chapter. Review or Flame. They are both feedback.**


	5. Jealousy Begins

**Songs: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace and Not Alone by Red**

N's POV

"Touko! TOUKO!" I screamed. I stood helplessly on the bridge staring at the cool dark water below. Nobody was around and if anyone did here, they didn't come to see what the commotion was. I frantically scanned the water. Bubbles appeared on the surface. That could only mean one thing; Touko didn't hold her breath or let it go. I couldn't stand here and do nothing, so I made my decision to jump in after her. I threw my legs over the edge of the bridge and dove into the water. I swan downwards and forced my eyes open. The water stung, but I kept my eyes open despite the pain. A few feet away, I saw Touko's body slowly sinking downwards. Her mouth was open and her hands and legs floated a little bit above her. My heart wrenched at the sight. I kicked my legs and swam towards my love. Her eyes were slightly open, and her gaze flicked from me then to the left and back to me. She smiled a little and closed her eyes fully. Touko's hand reached out to me, and I grabbed it. My lungs screamed for air, so I held Touko tight and swan to the surface as fast as I could. We broke the surface, and I swam us to the land. I sprawled Touko's body out and crawled to her side. I listened for her heart beat, but it was faint.

"Hey, over there!" I looked up at the bridge. A random guy was shouting to someone behind him and pointing towards me. I didn't continue looking at him though when I noticed that Touko wasn't breathing.

"No. Touko. Stay with me! I love you. I won't let you go" I said breathlessly. I cupped Touko's face and faced it up. I pinched her nose and drew in a deep breath. I pressed my mouth to hers and breathed oxygen into her body. I drew back and repeated the step three more times. After I drew in my next breath, Touko started coughing and hacked up a lot of water. She opened her blue eyes and looked at me.

"N" she breathed out before slipping into unconsciousness. I stayed where I was holding her hand. Paramedics rushed to her aid after a couple minutes. They carried her away on a stretcher with me following closely behind. They loaded her into a helicopter and allowed me to accompany her. We made it to the nearest hospital, which was in Nimbasa City. I cried the whole way there. How could I let this happen? I blame myself for what happened to Touko. The Head Nurse at the Nurse's station called Mom. Mom freaked out and said that she'd be over as soon as possible. I was going to visit Touko after the call was made, but I didn't know her room number.

"Excuse me, miss. What is Touko's room number?" I asked the Head Nurse. She eyed me suspiciously.

"What's your relation?" she asked.

"Ummm…boyfriend. Yeah, I'm Touko's boyfriend" I said hesitantly.

"Hmmm…I have known Touko for the past two years. I have helped her with her depression, and she has never mentioned a boyfriend. She told me that the reason she was depressed was that she lost the one she loved. Her heart was broken. I think you're lying" the Nurse accused.

"N-N-No. I was actually the guy that left her and broke her heart. I only just came back recently and learned about her condition. We've been together since" I said guiltily. The Nurse raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by what I said.

"Well, young man. You should be ashamed of yourself. However, I will tell you Miss Touko's room number. It is room 32B on this floor" the Nurse exclaimed.

"I know. I feel awful for what I did. It wasn't on purpose though, I swear. Thanks for the room number" I said. I shoved my hands in my pockets and hung my head. I walked gloomily to the room. I made it to the door but peered through the little window first. There was a doctor talking to Touko. He was actually quite young and handsome. Maybe a year older or younger than me or the same age. His eyes were red and his hair was black. His hair was long enough to just brush the top of his eyes. He was speaking to Touko and she was sort of smiling. Just seeing her smile made my heart melt but jealousy washed over me once I realized that she was smiling at the doctor and not me. I barged through the door so that she didn't have to spend one more minute alone in that room with Dr. Good Looking. The doctor jumped in surprise as I tapped on his shoulder. I smirked to myself. He turned to face me and I got to read his name tag. It said Dr. Allen. Damn, that name was actually pretty good. It fit him.

"Hello" Dr. Allen said shaking my hand. His grip was strong. "Who are you?"

"N, the name is N" I said through clenched teeth. I forced on a smile.

"And what is your relation to Miss Touko?" He asked. Why did everybody ask that? It's not like I'm some stalker or creeper or something.

"I'm her boyfriend" I said a little more confidently than when I told the Nurse. He studied me like the Nurse but smiled afterwards. Actually, it looked forced but I couldn't tell because it quickly faded away. Was he unhappy from what I said? I shook the thought away and glanced behind him at Touko, her face was back to being impassive. "How is she?"

"Are you the one that pulled her out of the water?" Dr. Allen questioned. I nodded my head. "Well, thanks to your bravery. She is doing just fine now. You saved her life. We're going to keep her here for the night to observe her nonetheless."

"Okay."

"We're going to mark this down in her records too. She will get a stronger and larger prescription of anti-depressants. I mean this was an attempted suicide" Dr. Allen said while scribbling something down on a notepad. He ripped a page off and handed it to me. It was his signature for the prescription.

"Attempted suicide?!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. She confessed it to me right before you came in. She said it proudly, and that she had no regrets." The doctor glanced to over his shoulder at Touko. He smiled at her, and I saw a flash of something in his eyes. When he turned back to me, he frowned. "I assume Touko's mother will be here soon?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Okay, ring the Nurse's station when she comes in. I'll be back to discuss some things with her" he said before stalking off. I don't think he liked me. I felt a tension between us. I walked over to a chair near Touko's bed and sat down in it. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air. I had to break it.

"Is it true, Touko? Did you try to commit suicide with no regrets?" I asked desperately wanting to know the answer. She only nodded her head. "W-W-Why? I don't understand. I thought that you loved me."

"Loved" was all she said.

"…" There was nothing I could do. She used to love me in the past, but this is the present.

Touko's POV

I left N to his thoughts. He seemed to be struggling to think about what I said. I lied of course, partly. I did still love N but I might some feelings for someone else too. Besides the confliction N was having, I could already tell that he was in a bad mood by the way he stormed in here. I mean, I could see the anger burn in his eyes when he saw Dr. Allen. Dr. Allen also showed the same fierceness burn in his eyes when he saw N. I've been having this vibe that Dr. Allen is hitting on me or at least wishing he could. He has been my doctor for two years now. I know him fairly well. Oh no, were the two guys going to fight over me? Wait, that's a good thing isn't it? Anyway, I fell asleep not long after N sat down.

N's POV

Touko fell asleep so I sat in the chair waiting for anything to happen. I didn't want to think about the events earlier that day except for mine and Touko's evening out. After what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes, Mom came in the room. She rushed to Touko's side and held her hand. She sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. "N, what happened?" Mom asked.

"Attempted suicide" I said like it was an everyday thing.

"What?! Her depression was never that bad to go to such drastic measures" Mom said in disbelief. I sighed. While Mom examined Touko, I got up and rung the Nurse's station by pressing a small red button on the wall. Dr. Allen was in the room within record time. So quickly, in fact, I bet he was standing outside the door waiting. There was a clear view of the Nurse's station from outside the door to get a signal from them. That creep. He swiftly checked over Touko once before turning to Mom. He led her out the door to discuss a matter with her. I gave a throaty growl once he left. Touko didn't need checked over again. He probably only did that to look at her and touch her. Not in an inappropriate way though.

Third Person POV

"Mrs. Touko, I have a suggestion for you to help out Touko" Dr. Allen said.

"What is it?" Touko's mother asked.

"I think that Touko should start coming in to the hospital for some therapy sessions" Dr. Allen stated. "She could meet me twice a week here at the hospital. We'd be discussing her problems and everything. These sessions have helped past patients recover from depression or at least decrease its level of seriousness."

"Do you think it would be the best option for her right now?"

"Yes. I do." Finishing the decision, Dr. Allen and Touko's mom walked back into the room.

Touko's POV

I cracked my eyes open but only to have light blind me. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head to the side groaning. I felt horrible. I must have been sick or something. I slowly opened my eyes more carefully. Once my eyes focused, I took in my surroundings and realized where I was. I was still in the hospital. My mom was sleeping in the chair next to me on my left. To my right, N was staring off into the distance. He didn't even realize that I woke up. I reached my hand out to my left towards a small metal table. It had a glass of water on it that I quite couldn't reach. I stretched my arm out until it hurt. My fingertips brushed the glass, but as they touched the clear shiny surface, they also pushed the glass farther away. I dropped my hand down onto the table and huffed in defeat. N's head shot in my direction. He stared at me. I looked at him to the glass of water and back at him. He took the hint and grabbed the glass, handing it to me. "Touko, I didn't realize you woke up" he said. "Can I get you anything?" I didn't reply. I just sipped on my water. I was only drinking this because if I didn't then the doctor's would have to give me nutrients and fluids. I didn't want those.

"Touko, you're awake. That's great. I have some news for you" Dr. Allen said from the entrance of my room. Where did he come from? Mom stirred in the chair as we spoke. I willed myself to smile and talk. I don't know why but when Dr. Allen's around, I can do anything I want my body to do. Unlike when I'm around N. N was here but it didn't matter. Just looking at Dr. Allen gave me Butterfrees in my stomach.

"What is it Dr. Allen?" I asked batting my eyelashes. He was the other guy that I possibly had feelings for.

"I'm going to be seeing you more often now" he said grinning like a maniac. Beside me, I thought I heard N growling, but I couldn't tell because if he was then it was faint.

"Why?" I asked slightly annoyed and slightly ecstatic.

"Your mother and I have arranged for you to come see me at this hospital twice a week. You're going to be coming for therapy sessions" Dr. Allen explained.

"What?!" I shouted. I didn't want to go to therapy. Besides, just because I might have feelings for a guy doesn't meant that I want to be stuck with him for hours doing nothing but talking.

"I'm sorry but you have to come. Your mother already signed the papers. Your boyfriend, however, said that you wouldn't come here, so he decided he would come with you" the man said with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Your first session is in two days." He glared at N, and N glared back. They were having a stare down. They looked ready to spring at each other any minute now, but I didn't care. What I couldn't stop thinking about was that N would be coming too? Oh joy, what fun that will be.

_The next morning…_

I got admitted out of the hospital and we flew home on Reshiram's back. Mom flew on Zekrom's back beside us. She said that I forgot him at home yesterday and that's how she got to the hospital so quickly. How could I have been so careless? I never leave Zekrom at home or any of my other Pokémon either. I know that I don't battle much anymore, but still. I was still the champion. I beat Alder then Iris beat me but then I beat her again. After I helped Unova a little once it froze, of course but still. I carried around my Pokémon everywhere in case I got challenged and was in the mood for a battle, which wasn't very often. N coming back must have really messed up my life.

**A/N: Imagine Dr. Allen's eyes like Hugh's from Pokémon Black/White 2. His hair is black but imagine it short-ish but long enough to just get in his eyes. Maybe long like Paul's off of the show. I don't know just imagine a hot guy with those characteristics. Dr. Allen is made up, an OC. I just thought it would be nice to have N jealous, you know? Review or not, I really don't care. Just enjoy the story.**


	6. Brawl

**Songs: True Love by Ke$ha and James by Allstar Weekend**

N's POV

It's been two days since we left the hospital. It was the first day of therapy for Touko. I wasn't looking forward to Dr. Charming making goo-goo eyes at Touko. At least I would be there to make sure he didn't try anything funny. If he did, I would gladly punch him in that pretty little face of his. Whoa, calm down N, can't look bad in front of Touko. "Hey Touko, are you looking forward to talking about your feelings and stuff?" I asked.

"No" she said.

"Well at least we get to see that nice doctor, huh?" She didn't say anything and kept walking forward down the corridor. We were in the hospital heading towards the therapy room. We made it to the door at the end of the hallway. The door was pearl white and had different stickers on it. It must help little kids feel more comfortable when they come. I turned the metal handle to the door and pushed it open. Touko stepped into the room, and I followed close behind. Dr. Allen was sitting in a swivel chair behind a brown wooden desk. He had on a white doctor's coat and he wore black scrubs. He smiled as Touko walked in but frowned when he saw me.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it. It's very nice to see you again, N" Dr. Allen greeted.

"Hi Dr. Allen!" Touko chirped. I growled in annoyance. How come she didn't talk to me like a normal person? Dr. Allen smirked at my reaction to her greeting to him while Touko just looked at me blankly. She stared at me for a second before turning back to look at Dr. Allen. Her face instantly lit up at the sight of him.

"Hi" I said miserably.

"Take a seat" the doctor said while gesturing to two seats in front of the desk. Touko walked up to the chair directly in front of the desk. Instead of sitting down, I walked up to the white painted wall behind Touko's seat and leaned against it. "Are you sure you don't want to sit down? One session takes at least one hour at minimum."

"I'm fine" I barked.

"Okay then. So Touko, we'll start off with what happened at the beginning. Please tell me what caused your depression. Don't start off when you were diagnosed with it; start off with when you first started feeling sad" Dr. Allen said.

"Well it all started three years ago. I was battling the hero of Reshiram, the King of Team Plasma. Zekrom was by my side. We were fighting to prove points. Mine was that people and Pokémon can be friends. His was that Pokémon and people should be liberated. He didn't think that they could get along" Touko started while casting a nasty glance at me. I flinched under the gaze. It also made me smile though because she was acting like the old Touko. "We were battling until one of us had six unconscious Pokémon. I won. He could read the inner thoughts of Pokémon and by the end of the battle; he understood that people and Pokémon could get along. He then told me that he was going to go on his own journey to see people and Pokémon getting along" Touko finished.

"Okay. So tell me how this made you feel depressed" Dr. Allen asked calmly and professionally.

"Well, he left me all alone, by myself. I loved him, and he left me" Touko said glumly. She was practically in tears. It broke my heart. I couldn't stand watching her.

"How did you feel about this?"

"How I felt, hmmm? I felt lonely and my heart felt like it shattered. I cried that whole week. I was alone. He just up and left me. Couldn't he tell that I liked him a little or at least didn't want him to leave? He left. N left" Touko started but it eventually faded into a whisper. "How could you do that?" she whispered, looking over her shoulder at me. She was crying and her face was red.

"N?" Dr. Allen said. He cast me a glance and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah N. He's the former King of Team Plasma." Dr. Allen stared at me.

"Him?" he asked while pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah" Touko confirmed. Dr. Allen glared at me.

"You?! You're the one that broke Touko's heart? You're the one that put her in this state?" he shouted. I stayed silent and just glared at him. I was not giving him the satisfaction of an answer, especially since my answer would be one that he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, he's the one" Touko said simply for me. She started to sniffle.

"You-You-You heartless bastard" Dr. Allen shouted. He lunged over the desk and jumped at me. I jumped out of the way.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"You insensitive jerk!" Dr. Allen shouted. He jumped at me again from his spot on the floor. Instead of moving out of the way, I took him head on. We collided and landed on the floor in a heap. Dr. Allen swung a fist at me, and I swung back. This was my chance to punch him. His fist hit my stomach, and mine hit his cheek. We rolled on the floor some more then went back to punching each other. Somewhere behind me, Touko was shouting at us. I heard feet pounding on the floor. Touko ran out the room and down the hallway. I watched her go but focused on Dr. Allen too.

"You have no right to call me an insensitive jerk! You're the one who wants to steal my girlfriend! What kind of person does that?!" I screamed at him. He didn't say anything. He just growled. Well, by this point we were both growling at each other. A few minutes later, I heard feet pounding against the floor again. It was too loud to be just one pair of feet. About four security guards burst into the room and threw themselves at me and the doctor.

"Break it up! Break it up!" one of the security guards shouted. I ignored him and kept pounding on the doctor. The doctor seemed to be doing the same thing. Two security guards grabbed me, and the other two grabbed Dr. Not so Charming Anymore. There was a security guard on each arm. Dr. Allen and I were both sweating and panting. Dr. Allen had a split lip and a bruise on his cheekbone. There were red marks on his face that would probably turn into bruises too. His left arm hung limply at his side. I'm pretty sure that I heard a popping noise while we were fighting, so maybe his shoulder popped out of place. I couldn't see myself, but I think that there was probably a small bruise forming under my right eye, a small black eye. My nose felt like it was bleeding, and I had a cut on my arm. We were both trying to break free and go at each other again, but the guards were too strong.

"Sir, you are to be removed from the premises right this minute" a blonde guard said to me. "You will, however, be checked over by a doctor first."

"Doctor Allen, you have to come with us to see the boss" a black haired guard said. Dr. Allen was led out of the room. Touko came in and took his place. She was staring at the floor.

"Miss Touko, your session will be ending early. The hospital will call you whenever your next one will be." Touko nodded her head. I was led into a different room. That one Head Nurse came in and scowled at me. She didn't say anything; she just examined me.

"Well, it looks like your nose isn't broken and you won't be needing stiches, so you're all set to go" the nurse said. "When you get home, put some ice on that eye."

"Okay, thanks" I said awkwardly. The two guards that held me back earlier led me to the front entrance of the hospital. Touko was waiting at the door. I greeted her with a small wave and smile. She looked at me with that blank expression of hers before quickly stalking off. I ran after her. "Touko! Touko! Please wait up. I need to talk to you." She slowed down her pace but kept walking forward. I caught up to her and matched her pace.

"What?" she asked faintly.

"I'm sorry about leaving you a few years ago. I admit that I was clueless to your feelings. If I knew that you loved me or wanted me to stay then I would have. I swear. I might not have known that I loved you, but I still would have stayed. You mean the world to me as a friend or as something more. You were my first and only friend at the time. I would never intentionally break your heart or ruin our friendship. Please forgive me. I was stupid and naïve. I just want to see you smile again" I explained, desperately wanting forgiveness. Touko gave a weak smile. My heart fluttered in my chest.

"I'm not your girlfriend" Touko said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You told Dr. Allen that he was trying to steal your girlfriend. I'm not your girlfriend" Touko said chuckling a little. I started grinning like crazy. Touko actually spoke to me. She actually spoke a real sentence to me.

Touko's POV

Wow, N's apology really touched my heart and when I tried to speak, I could. I felt free, or so I thought. "Do you want to go ride the Ferris wheel?" N asked.

"No" I replied. Darn it. Why can't I say real sentences? I get two out and that's it. I feel pathetic. My mind screams forgive N and be with him, but my heart screams no.

"Well then what do you want to do while were in Nimbasa City?"

"Walk" I replied.

"Touko?" N asked a little frightened. "Are you not talking to me again? Or at least not speaking to me in normal sentences?"

"Yeah" I said while sighing. N looked at me and hurt flashed in his eyes. My heart just shattered some more if possible at the sight of him. He hung his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. I stared at him before hanging my head too. We walked in silence after that.

_One hour later…_

"I guess we should be heading home" N said. I just stared ahead. I would say something, but it might not come out like I want it to. "Besides, my eye is starting to hurt a little. Let's go." We climbed onto Reshiram and flew back to Nuvema Town. Reshiram landed lightly near my house. I climbed off and walked a few paces away then stopped. I was going to wait for N. He watched me for a second before climbing off the dragon. He petted the white dragon while whispering something to it. The dragon grunted and let out a screech. N sighed and whispered something else to the dragon. The dragon rubbed its head against N. N smiled then returned the Pokémon to its pokéball. He gradually reached my side. He looked troubled by something, but I didn't question him about it. I walked towards the house with N trailing behind me. I heard N talking, so I turned around. He got a panicked look on his face before looking away from me.

"Maybe Reshiram's right. I just need to give it a little time" N mumbled. What was he talking about? I shrugged it off and walked into the house.

"Honey, how was your therapy session? When is your next one?" my mom asked.

"Ummm, well it didn't go so great." Mom frowned.

"Why?"

"Well N and Dr. Allen got into a brawl. Their fists were everywhere. I don't know when my next session will be. Maybe soon or never. I'm not sure. I'm just tired and want to take a nap" I said wearily.

"That's horrible" Mom gasped. "How did the fight start?"

"I think Dr. Allen was angry at N for hurting me or something. He just lunged at N. It just happened so fast" I said.

"Hmmm, Dr. Allen cares for a lot. I can see it in his eyes, but there is something about N too. I see a burning intensity in him. I believe he would do anything for you, possibly even die. N really does love you, but Dr. Allen does too. You have boys fighting over you, darling. I think that you need to keep them away from each other or pick one. There could be real trouble if you don't" Mom said seriously. Wow, that was a lot to take in.

"Ummm, okay. I'm gonna go take a nap now" I said. I trudged up the stairs before calling down to my mom again. "N needs some ice for his eye when he comes in. Oh and don't wake me up for dinner. I'm not eating" I yelled down harshly. At least I was giving her a warning.

N's POV

I let Touko see her mother alone for a while before walking in the house.

"There you are N. I heard you got into a fight" Mom said with concern.

"Yeah" I said sheepishly. Mom smiled and walked up to me with a Ziploc bag full of ice. She handed it to me.

"Here keep this on your eye for a little bit."

"Okay, thanks. Where's Touko?"

"She's up in her room. She said she's taking a nap. We'll be eating alone."

"What? She's not eating?"

"Afraid not" Mom said. She looked at me and studied my face. Her face lit up instantly, like she came up with a great idea. "How about you bring her down for dinner? Touko told me not to, and she probably doesn't want you up there either but you're stronger than her. You could bring her down and get her to eat."

"I don't know. I don't want Touko to hate me even more."

"I'll take the blame."

"Okay, if you're sure about this" I said unsure.

"Positive."

_Dinner time…_

"Touko, rise and shine" I said with my hands on my hips. I was in Touko's room standing over her bed.

"Hmmm, what?" she mumbled sleepily. She sat up and yawned rubbing her eyes.

"It's time for dinner" I stated. "Come on lets go. The food will get cold." Touko shook her head in protest. She also crossed her arms.

"Yep" I said. I headed towards her and picked her up by her armpits. She jumped up and tried to run, but I caught her by the waist. I put my hands on her upper back and pushed her towards the broken doorway. The rubber heels of her slippers gripped the floor as she tried to stop herself. She was leaning back into my palms. I got her to the stairs and lifted her up. I carried her down bride-style and placed her in a chair. Her mother placed a plate in front of her. "Eat" I commanded. She shook her head no. Her mother glanced at me and went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. "What can I do to get you to eat?"

"…"

"What can I say to get you to eat?"

"…"

"Fine, I guess I'll have to try different things" I said with fake disappointment in my voice. I sat down in the chair diagonal from her and stared at her. I cupped my hand to her cheek. She shuddered, her eyes wide with fear. I leaned towards her. My lips almost touched hers. She tried to escape, but I held her in place with my free hand. She screeched in my ear, but I didn't care. I moved my lips to the very corner of her mouth and pressed them there. Her body relaxed when my lips didn't touch hers. "Please eat for me" I begged, whispering it in her ear. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes, and I pouted. She sighed and grabbed a spoon. She slowly ate her mashed potatoes then pork-chops. Mom turned around from her spot in the kitchen and glanced at us. I think she was peeking earlier, but I wasn't sure. Her face lit up with joy.

"Wow, N. I like you already. Whatever you did to get Touko to eat worked. You should try that method of yours more often" Mom praised. Touko and I started blushing madly.

**A/N: I do not have N dying planned, if you were wondering by the advice Touko's mother gave. Reading it sort of implies that he will die for Touko, but who knows. I write these chapters as I go so it might or might not happen. I only have the actual ending planned. Questions? Reviews? Flames?**


	7. Trusting Love

**Song: Harder Than You Know by Escape the Fate**

Touko's POV

Okay, I admit it. I gave in. I gave in to N's demands last night. What I am really ashamed of though is that I gave in because he kissed me, not on the lips however. What is wrong with me? I just threw away everything that I believed in, and for what? A handsome tea green haired man smiling at me and almost kissing me. I am such an idiot. I want to not like him. I especially don't want to love him, but I do. I have and I always will. "Stupid!" I said to myself.

"Touko, the phone is for you" my mother called.

"Coming" I said from my room. I ran down the stairs to get the phone, okay, more like tripped down them. N was at the bottom, thankfully, and caught me. My hands held his shirt as he held me by the waist. We were looking into each other's eyes.

"Wow" he breathed.

"What?" I asked blankly.

"Your eyes" he said. 'What about them?' I mentally asked. Instead of asking, I cocked my head to the side in question. "There almost back to normal."

"Huh?"

"Your eyes used to be a beautiful shimmering blue, but ever since I came back they have been dull, gray, and glazed over. Now they are bright and blue, except they are still glazed over" he said sadly. Was it true?

"Touko!" mother called again. I looked at N before grabbing the receiver from Mom in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello" a female voice said,

"Fate? Is that you?"

"Yes, dear." I smiled at hearing that my guess was right. Fate was the Head Nurse on my usual floor at the hospital.

"Hi, what do you need?"

"I called to tell you that your next therapy session is today. Actually, it is supposed to be a make up for yesterday's. Sorry, about the short notice. You can reschedule if you already have plans" she explained.

"No, it's fine" I replied. "I can come."

"Great see you as soon as you get here. Your boyfriend can come too. He is supposed to stay in the halls now, but if you want him in the room, a security guard will have to stand guard outside the door."

"Okay, thanks" I said before slamming the phone down onto the machine. My face was starting to get hot. I blew a stray hair out from in front of my eyes. "He's not my boyfriend" I muttered. N must have heard me because he started busting out laughing from his spot on the couch. I walked up behind him and slapped him across the head. "Idiot" I hissed at him. He turned around and looked at me. A type of playfulness, danced in his eyes. I mentally sighed. N would never let me go anywhere without him, so I might as well attempt to ask him to come with me. "Do you w-w-want to c-c-come with me to s-s-see Dr. Allen today?" I asked, failing at attempting to sound normal.

"No, but I'm coming with you even if I don't want to go" N said sternly.

"Let's g-g-get going" I stuttered. N nodded his head and walked out the door. I followed not too far behind him. He grabbed Reshiram's pokéball, but I threw Zekrom's before he could expand his. "Zekrom, let's go for a ride" I said to my black dragon. He roared in response. I climbed up onto the legendary's back and held out my hand for N. He grabbed it and climbed up behind me. His arms wrapped protectively around my waist and stomach. He rested his head on mine, for he was probably almost a good five or six inches taller than me. Maybe even more. I heard him take a deep breath through his noise. He released it soon afterwards sighing with happiness. What was he doing?

"You smell nice today, like vanilla." Was he sniffing my hair? I guess some people do that but still. He smelled me again. "Yep, that's definitely vanilla." He wasn't wrong. I did use vanilla scented shampoo.

_In Nimbasa City…_

We arrived at the hospital in no time. Fate greeted me at the Nurse's Station with a friendly smile and wave. N didn't get the same welcome though. Fate made the 'I'm watching you gesture' with her fingers, pointing them at her eyes then to N's then back to her's again. N cowered behind me. Fate was probably in her mid-forties. She was sweet and kind, but when it came to people she cared about, she could be as cruel as she wanted. Sometimes, she even scared me. "Will your boyfriend be going in the room with you or not?" Fate asked. Before I could open my mouth, N answered for me.

"With" he said quickly.

"Okay then, please wait here until there is a guard to escort you to the therapy room" Fate requested while dialing a number on her phone. "Please send one guard to the Nurse's Station." We waited for two minutes before the blonde guard from yesterday showed up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the troublemaker. I'll be glad to keep an eye on you" the security guard taunted. N just narrowed his eyes at him. I walked away from the males and headed for the therapy room. I couldn't wait to see how Dr. Allen was. I hope he was okay. I made it to the door and waited for the two slow pokes to catch up. The guard positioned himself to the right of the door. I let him finish getting in position before turning the handle. The door swung open, and N and I stepped in. N closed the door behind him.

"N, I didn't expect you to be here" Dr. Allen said coldly.

"I wouldn't miss a therapy session with Touko for the world" N coldly said back. He sounded serious as he said it.

"Yes, I can see that" Dr. Allen stated. I studied him. His face was a little black and blue. The bruise on his cheek looked worse than before, and his lip was still split but it wasn't bleeding. His left arm was in a sling.

"What's wrong with your arm?" I questioned while pointing to the sling.

"Your boyfriend dislocated my shoulder out of place. I have to wear this until tomorrow" he said in annoyance. I sighed and put my head in one of my hands. I sat down in the chair I was in the day before.

"Let's get this straight" I growled. "N is not, and I repeat, is not my boyfriend." Dr. Allen looked relieved when I said that, and N looked hurt from his spot against the wall. Why did I have to pick between such great guys? I have one hot and sexy doctor that is smart and likes to help others. I also have one handsome and sexy former bad guy that isn't afraid of a challenge and cares for Pokémon. Each of them have so much more to them too that I can't even think of right this moment. Kill me now. "Touko? Touko?" N said trying to snap me out of my thoughts. I shook my head.

"What? Hmmm?" I said trying to get a hold on reality.

"Touko, are you okay?" N asked.

"Yes" I said emotionlessly. My eyes flicked over to Dr. Allen when I saw movement come from him. He was observing me closely and scribbling down notes. My reactions to N must be what he's writing down. I mentally sighed. I didn't want him to see that.

"If you say so" N said unconvinced.

"So Touko, well be starting off with something different today. I want to start off with blotched cards" Dr. Allen said while holding up giant flashcards. Are those things used in this type of therapy session? Oh well, there is no harm in doing them. Besides, I always wanted to try these.

"Okay. Sure" I said.

"I'll hold up a card, and I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind" he explained. He held up a card with a circular black splatter mark on it. This one was too easy.

"Pokéball." He held up the next one. It was a hollow circular splotch. "Ring."

"Okay, good good. How about this one?" Dr. Allen asked while holding up a splotch. It was hard to decide what this one looked like, so I just said what came to mind.

"Team Plasma Shield symbol" I replied. Dr. Allen looked at me then at the card. N started choking on air behind me. What? I saw nothing wrong with that answer.

"Okay, moving on" Dr. Allen said holding up the next card.

"Crown" I said. N let out an exasperated breath. I turned around. He knew what kind of crown I meant. I meant the crown N used to wear in Team Plasma to show that he was the king. I never actually saw it until I went onto the Team Plasma Castle though, and there was a picture of N wearing it. Dr. Allen wouldn't know what I meant. He wrote something down then showed me the next card.

"Heart." The next few went by pretty quickly. "Dragon. Stethoscope. Band-Aid. Scalpel. Trophy."

"That went very well Touko. To me, your mind is drifting towards battling, medical items, and Team Plasma" Dr. Allen concluded. My heart did long to battle again, but my heart also thought about love and the two guys I have to pick from.

"How about we do one more thing before you go?" Dr. Allen said.

"Sure" I replied.

"I want you to do a trust test."

"A trust test?" I said confused.

"Yes, this should do wonders for you. I assume your body and mind don't fully trust N over there yet. Right? Well, I will have you fall into the arms of someone you trust then into his. Do you trust me?" Dr. Allen alleged.

"Yeah" I replied unsure.

"Great! Come over here and fall backwards, and I'll catch you. Instead of me catching you quickly, however, I must catch you right before you hit the ground. If there is any doubt in your mind, then you won't proceed with the test. If you don't then that means you don't completely trust that person"

"Ummm, okay." I walked over to Dr. Allen to stand in front of him. He held out his arms, and I turned my back to him. I raised my arms up and fell backwards without a second thought. Dr. Allen caught me before I hit the ground.

"Since N is here, this should work out perfectly" Dr. Allen said with a smirk. It wasn't a happy smirk; it was more mischievous. I walked up to stand in front of N and faced my back towards him.

N's POV

Ha, trust test. Yeah right. I could see by the look in Dr. Allen's eyes that all he wanted to do was make me jealous. He probably didn't think I knew that. I did though. I can't be fooled that easily. As Touko readied herself in front of me, I held out my arms. Touko trusted me with her life, right? I saved her and helped her out a bunch. There was no way that she couldn't. Touko glanced back at me, and I gave her a small smile. Her eyes glazed over at the sight of me and fear was visible on her face. Doubt filled my mind. "Touko, don't worry. I promise I'll catch you" I said to her. She looked at me with uncertainty.

"I-I-I-I can't do it" she stated. She stepped away from me and towards that doctor. My heart broke, no just turned to dust. How could she trust that thing over there more than me? Dr. Charming wrapped his arm around her shoulder. I was definitely jealous now.

"It's fine. Just let your body decide when you're ready. Don't force anything on yourself" the doctor said. I growled, too low for anyone to hear. The therapy session ended soon after that. Our ride home was filled with silence. I didn't want to talk to Touko at the moment. Not from anger but from despair. I couldn't think straight. When we got back to the house, Touko went upstairs, and I went to the guest room. I fell onto the bed. My arms sprawled out beside me, my legs hung over the edge, and I laid on my stomach. I stared distantly off into space trying to think about today's events. Time passed by in what seemed like minutes but was actually hours. I didn't move the whole time. My heart was dead, so what was the point? The one I love doesn't trust me. I probably almost know or know what she felt or feels like now.

**A/N: Dr. Allen is actually sweet and caring too. He isn't actually as bad as I make him. I don't mean for him to seem evilish. It just sort of sounds that way. N is also supposed to be sweet and caring. He seems sort of sexual or something but he's not supposed to. It just also sounds that way. They are both supposed to be really nice. Don't let my words confuse you. N does tease Touko though. Fate is an OC. Review!**


	8. There For Each Other

**Song: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

Touko's POV

N has been acting really strange. I first noticed it after my therapy session yesterday. He has been silent ever since we left the hospital. On the ride home and during breakfast he has said nothing. It is driving me insane. I love hearing his voice. I've heard it since he first got back but now, nothing. I can't stand it. I need to get him to speak. We're in my room playing on my Wii since it is raining outside. We're playing Pokémon Channel, my favorite GameCube game. It is one player, so I'm playing and N is technically watching. "N?" I say.

"What?" N sighs.

"Are y-y-you o-okay?" I try to ask.

"…"

"W-What's w-wrong?"

"…"

"F-fine! If you wanna b-be that way then m-m-maybe you s-should leave!" I shouted.

"I was thinking about it" N sighed. What?!

"What d-do y-y-you mean? Like going downstairs?" I asked, panicking inside.

"Leave, as in the region. Maybe not that far, but at least halfway across the region" N said sadly. Wow, he almost sounds like me.

"Why?" I asked to no one in particular, mostly myself though.

"Touko, I love you with all my heart. I can't live in a world where you don't love me…or trust me."

"B-But—"

"Don't try and deny it. You didn't trust me enough to go through with the trust test. You even told me you didn't love me anymore. I can't keep being around you. It hurts too much. Leaving would be so hard, but it would make life better for you. You could be with that doctor guy. He likes you a lot. I can see it by the way he looks at you. You'd be happy together. I know leaving would break my promise and ruin us and our friendship, but I would be willing to take that risk for you to be happy and have a fresh start" N said shakily while running a hand through his hair. I was bawling by the time he was done talking. This couldn't be happening. I had to stop him.

"N, d-don't give up on me th-th-that easily. F-F-Fight for me. You p-promised you'd st-st-stay. I-I-I'm doing my best to trust you. I really am. I-I want t-to. I r-really d-do. P-P-Please" I begged. N looked at me with dull gentle eyes. The light in his eyes was fading. He searched my face for a sign that I was telling the truth. "Please."

"I don't know" N said unsurely. I grabbed N's hands and held them.

"Please" I pleaded while looking him straight in the eyes.

"Okay, but only if you continue to not give up on me. I think I know how you feel, you know when I left. When you didn't do the trust test, it really hurt me. It felt like my heart shattered and there was no point in living anymore. I thought about everything last night, and I didn't come up with the decision to leave or not. I was undecided. I was torn between which heart to make happy, mine or yours."

"I promise. Besides, m-mine w-w-wouldn't b-be happy w-with you gone." N lightly chuckled and wrapped his arms around me from behind. We were both sitting on the floor. He pulled me backwards, towards him and leaned down near my ear.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you" N breathed. His breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine. I smiled to myself. N turned me around and held me by the shoulders, keeping me an arm-length away from him. He studied me up and down. I stared at him. He gave me a weak smile and started wiping my tears away from my face with his thumb. I continued staring at him, not smiling or frowning. N leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I will try to be the bestest friend you ever had. I won't try anymore funny stuff. We're only friends, but if you don't eat or drink, then I will have to use my 'method' to get you to eat." My face got hot, but I don't think it turned red.

"Is b-bestest even a w-word?" I asked.

"Don't know" N answered while shrugging his shoulders. "Are you gonna eat now?"

"Yes" I said emotionlessly. Darn. I still haven't gotten saying one syllable words down yet, not that my full sentences are any better. I'm only gonna eat so that N doesn't use his 'method'. If he did, then I would most likely give in. I can't have him thinking that he can get his way by using charm. No sir. Besides, a girl has to eat if she is going to impress a guy. Can't be looking like a toothpick.

"Good. Now let me have a turn at that game" N said, reaching for the GameCube controller that I had in my hand.

"No."

"Awww, come on. You've been playing for two hours. Let me have a turn. You have to share with others, especially your friend" N said, pouting a little. My chest started hurting where my heart is. N was my friend? Of course, he said that he was going to be, but do I want him only as a friend? I mentally sighed. I'll have to make a choice soon about who is going to be my boyfriend. I don't want someone to be so in love with me then get there heart broken. Also, I'm not sure if my heart can take any more stress. Hopefully, whomever I chose is the right choice. I glanced over at N. He was eyeing the controller then me. I handed N the controller. He looked at me with a gleam in his eyes. He looked at the screen of the TV then at the controller. He began to frown.

N's POV

How does this stupid controller work? I didn't even pay attention to how Touko used it. I knew how to use a Wii controller. Was a GameCube one similar? Guess I'll have to find out. I watched the screen and the little Pikachu move around. I practiced the controls for a little bit until I got them figured out. In the game, I went over to the TV in my person's room and watched the shopping channel. I ordered as many things as I could. "N!" Touko shouted.

"What?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Stop" she said blankly.

"Why?"

"Y-You're u-using all of m-m-my money" Touko said while crossing her arms.

"So what? Maybe I should have this save file. You said that you already beat it like ten times already."

"S-So what?! It's my g-g-game!" Touko said flustered.

"Fine. You can have this save file. Here, you can have the purple GameCube memory card, and I'll use this turquoise one for my own file."

"Deal" she said.

"Great!" I put my arm around her shoulder and gave her a small thank-you hug.

_The next day, in the morning…_

I woke up from the bright sun as it shone into my room from the window. I sat up and stretched. I wore gray sweatpants and no shirt. I was going to head out to the kitchen and get some breakfast. Should I put on a shirt in case Touko's out there? Nah, we're practically family. I walked out the door and into the living room. Touko was at the table drinking some milk. Her plate of waffles was already halfway gone. Mom was near the waffle maker making waffles. She was whistling a happy tune. She must be really happy that Touko is eating. I walked up to the fridge and opened it to get the milk out. I closed the door. I turned around with the jug in my hand. Touko put down her glass and looked at me. Her eyes got wide and she spit out her milk. Cool, a spit-take. The milk went everywhere. It went all over the table and on floor. The most shocking part was that Mom was putting a plate of fresh waffles down on the table as it all happened. She was drenched with milk now. She shook her hands to get milk off them then balled them into fists. "TOUKO!" Mom screamed.

"I-I-I'm so sorry mom" Touko said. She quickly shot me a look that could stop someone dead in their tracks and kill them on the spot. Luckily, I was used to such a glare. After all, she used to give it to me all the time when I was the King of Team Plasma.

"Why did you do that?!" Mom screeched.

"Ummm…I looked at N" she said nervously, obviously embarrassed. Mom turned around and glanced at me. Her eyes got wide but then they focused, and she turned back to her daughter. I blushed under the attention I was getting.

"I see. Well, while I get a shower, I want you to clean up this mess" she said sternly.

"S-Sure" Touko said. She got up from her chair and grabbed a rag out from under the sink, immediately starting to clean the table afterwards. Mom nodded to herself then stalked off to the bathroom. I set the jug of milk down on the counter and went over to the sink. I opened up the cupboard door and grabbed a rag of my own.

"Here let me help" I offered to Touko. I got the cloth wet then bent down to the floor and started wiping up the milk.

"Th-Thanks" she said.

"It's the least I can do. I mean I was the cause of this" I stated.

"Ha, you c-caught that h-huh?" Touko chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I was debating if I should put a shirt on or not" I apologized.

Touko's POV

I tried to listen to what N was talking about, but I couldn't focus. All I could think about was his toned body. He didn't have a six-pack, but there was one beginning to form. His skin was the perfect shade. It wasn't too pale but it also wasn't to tan. I kept glancing down at him from the spot I was standing. I could see his muscles moving in his back as he wiped the floor. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Touko?" N said.

"Yeah" I said.

"I said do you want to go somewhere today?"

"W-We can for a little b-bit. I-I have a th-therapy s-session today. W-We can s-spend time to-together before it s-starts."

"Sure" N sighed. I knew that he wasn't too happy about seeing Dr. Allen again.

"May-Maybe we could go s-see a Pokémon Mu-Musical before my-my session starts. W-When it's over, we could go to-to the Dri-Driftveil Drawbridge an-and fi-find some wings" I suggested.

"Yeah, okay" N smiled.

"B-Before w-we leave, c-can y-you do something?" I asked shyly. I didn't want N to keep feeling down, so I decided to try the trust test.

"Anything for you" N breathed out.

"C-Catch me" I whispered so quietly that I didn't know if he heard me or not. I quickly turned around. My back was towards him, and I fell backwards. If I didn't do it quickly, then I would've chickened out. N gasped in surprise. He wasn't prepared for that. I had to trust that he'd catch me. I fell for what seemed like forever until I felt his hands grasp my arms. I was probably a foot away from the ground. He caught me just in time. Any later and I would have hit my head off the floor. I knew that I could trust N with my life now.

_At the therapy session…_

"Hey Dr. Allen" I greeted.

"Why hello Touko. How was your day so far?" he asked me.

"Great!" I chirped.

"What did you do?" Dr. Allen asked.

"First, I had a really good breakfast. Then, I saw a very handsome shirtless man. After that, N and I went to see a Pokémon Musical before coming here" I recalled.

"Wait, what?! You saw someone shirtless?"

"Yup" I said.

"Who?" Dr. Allen demanded to know.

"N" I said.

"N?! And he's here?"

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom right now" I replied. As if on cue, N opened the door and stepped into the room. I wasn't sure if I was imagining things or not, but it sounded like Dr. Allen growled.

"Touko" N said while messing up my hair a little.

"C-Cut it out. I j-just did it t-this m-morning" I said slapping his hand away.

"Ow!" N said. He jerked his hand away and rubbed it with his other one.

"G-Good. Y-You deserved it" I said with satisfaction. I sat down in the chair in front of Dr. Allen's desk. He didn't look happy. I bet he was jealous of me and N. I mean I did warm up to N some more. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, I wasn't sure what to do. We'll freestyle it. How about we start off with the trust test?"

"Okay" I said while standing up.

"Come over here and you and I can do it first" Dr. Allen said. I walked up to him and fell backwards. He caught me as he did before. "Now go over to N." I did as I was told. I positioned myself in front of him. I could do this.

N's POV

Touko may have done the trust test with me earlier, but I think she just did on the spot. Was she ready to do it while thinking about it? I guess I'll have to see. Touko stood where she was for a minute then took a deep breath. She exhaled and fell back. She looked like an angel. As she fell, her hair blew around a little and the light reflected off her skin. Touko looked flawless. I stopped staring and caught her. I helped Touko up and smirked to myself. I bet Dr. Allen wasn't ready to see that so soon. I looked up at him. His expression was all out disbelief. If he thinks that he's got the best of me, then he's in for a surprise.

"Th-Thanks, N" Touko said.

"No problem" I said.

"Wow, Touko. I didn't expect your body and mind to come to trust N so easily again. It's only been two days" Dr. Allen said flabbergasted.

"Well, I don't know. I guess something was said or done for my mind to trust him again" Touko said. She cast a glance over her shoulder at me and gave a small smile. Things were looker better already.

**A/N: If anyone caught it, I did sort of use a quote from Smallville. It is a little tweaked, but it is still pretty close. Can anyone guess what it was? Has anyone played Pokémon Channel? I love that game. I could play it all the time. Sorry if things are going too fast for you all. I try my best to stretch scenes out. I hope Touko isn't warming up to N too fast either. Anyway, I would really love some feedback. Please leave some, I'm running out.**


	9. Broken Wings

**Songs: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri and Say You're Just a Friend by Austin Mahone**

N's POV

The rest of the therapy session went smoothly. I didn't talk at all and Touko just talked about her feelings. I did notice Dr. Allen staring at Touko when I wasn't watching. He was trying to take her in. Out of the corner of my eye, when I wasn't looking, however, I noticed him casting me nasty glances. But now the session is over and I get to hang out with Touko some more. We're going to the Driftveil Bridge. Touko said that she wanted to restock her bag with some special wings that you can find there. Maybe I could get some too. The bridge keeper guy waved us over as we neared the bridge. We walked up to the guy at the beginning of the bridge and talked to him. Touko explained who she was and the guy granted us permission to cross whenever we wanted. "Who is that?" the bridge keeper guy asked Touko, pointing at me.

"My friend" she replied.

"He looks familiar" the guy said. He studied me. He looked like he realized who I was but wasn't sure. Hatred shone in his eyes.

"Yeah, he has one of those faces" Touko said.

"I guess. See you around" he grumbled. He watched us go and my only thought was that he knew I was the former King of Team Plasma and hated me for it.

"Sorry" Touko said looking at me as we walked away.

"For what?" I asked.

"I haven't been out of the house much and that guy was new so he didn't recognize me. It is just a hassle to get permission to go on the bridge. Also, I didn't want him to know who you were. I feel ashamed" Touko said. Whoa, did she just speak normally. Strange. I haven't heard her real voice in a long time. The last time I heard it was after the first therapy session. The conversation was short, but it still was nice. Her voice sounded beautiful.

"It's okay. I don't care what people think of me. I hope that one day you will be okay with telling people who I am, but if you're not ready then that's fine. That therapy session must have really helped you toady" I stated.

"Why is that?" Touko questioned me quizzically.

"You're actually speaking to me without stuttering" I said. Realization dawned on Touko. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Talking about my feelings today did make me feel like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders" Touko confessed.

"I'm glad" I smiled. "Let's go get some wings."

"Alright, let's go" Touko said, picking up her pace.

Touko's POV

N and I walked around the bridge looking for shadows to appear. Whenever we saw one, we would run under them and catch whatever floated to the ground. I obtained three swift wings, one health wing, one pretty wing, and two muscle wings so far. Let's just say that N got one clever wing along with four attacks from Duckletts. It was pretty funny to watch him wave his arms around to get them to stop pecking him on the head. He would try to speak to them, but they wouldn't listen. I saw a shadow appear a foot away from me, and I caught a genius wing. Hopefully by the end of the day, I have at least one clever and resist wing. "Touko!" N shouted.

"What?" I said admiring the soft feathers in my hand.

"Help!" N yelled. I spun around and searched for N. He was in the distance being attacked by two Duckletts. And I thought N was good with Pokémon. Well, Duckletts are pretty stubborn and headstrong.

"Hold on!" I shouted. I ran over to him and pulled out a pokéball. "Let's help N out, Samurott." My starter Pokémon came out and roared. "Use razor shell" I called out. Samurott used its move and took both duck Pokémon down in one hit. Samurott was my strongest Pokémon since it was my first. It had been trained the longest and hardest.

"Thanks" N said. He had a few cuts on his hands and face.

"N, you're hurt. Let's go back to the hospital" I said. I grabbed the green-haired man's hand and tried to pull him in the direction of the emergency room.

"I'm fine" N said to me.

"If you won't let me take you to the hospital, then let me at least bandage you up."

"Fine." I led N to the edge of the bridge. We sat near the edge. I grabbed a cloth out of my bag.

"Samurott," I said while turning to my partner "will you wet this cloth?" He bent down and wet the cloth with a small waterfall. "Thank you." I wrung the rag out and pressed it against N's face. He flinched away from the touch, but I just followed his movement and pressed the rag harder against his wounds. I wiped the blood off his face and hands. I threw the rag back in my bag and pulled out my first-aid kit. I dug through it until I found the disinfectant. I sprayed N's cuts with it.

"Ow! That stings" N complained.

"Be a man" I told him. I grabbed some gauze and surgical tape. I taped some on his face and hands. "There you go. We're all set. How about instead of attempting to talk with those Duckletts, you battle them?" I suggested.

"I may have battled before with you, but I still don't like it. I will try it for your sake though. Maybe I'll start to like it one day like you" N said.

"Yeah, you need to give it more of a chance. I think you would really enjoy it."

"Okay, I'll try." I nodded and stood up. I dusted off my shorts. N did the same. I returned Samurott to his pokéball. We walked around the bridge some more. The sky was empty. There weren't any flying types in sight to get a wing from.

"Hey! Hey! Wait up!" someone yelled from behind us. N and I turned around to see who was calling to us. A girl with long light blue hair ran up to us. She had blue cotton candy colored hair with periwinkle highlights, there was an all-white baseball cap on her head facing backwards, she had white shorts on with a cotton candy green blouse, white sneakers, and a light blue bag hung on her shoulder. Her eyes were a beautiful sparkling green color. "Hey, are you the Champion?" she asked panting.

"Uh…yeah" I said awkwardly.

"Are you serious?! I have been traveling the whole region, hoping to meet you. My name's Candy" she said while holding out her hand.

"Hi Candy. I'm Touko" I said while shaking her hand.

"I know. You are famous, you know. I am your biggest fan" Candy said happily.

"Really? I've met people who wanted to meet me and battle me, but nobody has told me that they were my fan" I said surprised.

"I know a whole bunch of people who told me that they are your fans" Candy smiled.

"Wow, I'm so glad that people like me being Champion" I said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I just wanted to get your autograph and tell you that when I'm older and ready, I'm going to challenge you to a battle."

"Well then I'll be looking forward to battling you. But how do you know I'll still be Champion?"

"Because you're the best trainer there is" Candy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow, thanks for having so much faith and confidence in me" I said. "Here, let's get you my autograph." Candy handed me her autograph book she had in her hand. I scribbled my signature on the paper and handed it back to her.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much" Candy said admiring the writing. She looked up from her autograph book and looked me dead in the eye. Her eyes darted from mine to look to the side. She fully rotated her head to look at something beside me. I turned my head to see what she was looking at and saw N. I totally forgot he was here. Candy must not have noticed until now either. "Who's that? Is that your boyfriend?" I looked at N, but he only blinked. My face started burning up. I waved my hands around in defense.

"No, that's N. He's my friend" I tried to say convincingly.

"I doubt it. The look on your face tells me that you think of him as something more" Candy said before dashing off. N stiffened up beside me. "Bye!" Candy yelled. I looked at N, and his face was red. He had a nervous look on his face. I sighed. Wow, that girl could read me like a book.

"Ummm…how about we go to Driftveil City?" I suggested to N.

"S-Sure" he said.

"I know someone from Team Plasma that sells stuff at the market there" I said trying to break the awkwardness between us.

"G-Great! Maybe he's selling something I could use" N nervously said. He let out an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. We made it across the bridge and went into the Driftveil Market. In a booth, stood a man dressed in a Team Plasma uniform. Doesn't that guy have any other clothes?

"Hi" N greeted the man.

"L-Lord N. I didn't know the King of Team Plasma was going to be here and honor me with his presence. I-I would have prepared better stuff to sell" the former grunt said. N's eyes darkened.

"I am not your king anymore. Never even acknowledge that I still am" N said harshly.

"Y-Y-Yes my King" the former grunt stuttered. After realizing what he said, the man covered his mouth with his hands.

"That's it" N said, unclipping a pokéball from his belt. The man hid behind his stand. N was fuming with rage. I darted in front of N and pressed my hands against his chest. I felt his muscles beneath my palms but ignored the feeling. I gently pushed N backwards.

"N, stop! Ignore him. He didn't mean it. He is only seeing you for the first time since Team Plasma broke up. It is his instinct to call you that. Just let him get used to calling you by your real name" I whispered to N. I needed to get him to understand. He must be really sensitive about the subject. N's eyes locked on mine. His eyes softened at the sight of me. His eyes then darted to my hands. I started blushing and so did he. I quickly pulled my hands away.

"My apologies" N said to his former team member. The guy peeked up from his hiding spot and looked at N. "It's good to see you again."

"Y-Yeah, you too…Natural." N smiled. I bet nobody has called him by his real name in a while. I know I haven't.

"So what are you selling?" N asked.

"Uh, some items that Pokémon can hold to increase their moves' attack power."

"I see" N said frowning. The former grunt frowned too. N's tone of voice was not a happy one. N examined the ware then left and said that he'd be over at the MooMoo Milk stand. I looked over the items and bought one Full Incense. I didn't want the guy to feel bad because neither of us bought something. I never bought one of these Full Incenses before. What was the point in having one? It only helps out the opponent, even though that's my opinion. Oh well. I politely said thanks and started towards the MooMoo Milk Stand. I saw N chatting with the young women working it. They were both laughing about something N said.

"Yeah I know" the maid women said. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I did know that I was jealous. "Well here is one dozen MooMoo Milks for her. I hope she likes them." Was N buying those for a girl? Did he like this girl? Hmph.

"N" I chirped. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his free arm. "I came to tell you that I'm going to go buy some Revival Herbs."

"Okay. I'll be over here talking to Summer" N said while motioning to the maid woman.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I'm done" I said. I shot the young woman a glare. She was probably N's age. She only looked at me and blinked like she didn't know what she did wrong. I didn't waste any time buying my herbs. I bought six then went back to find N. There were people in my way so I couldn't see him. I didn't think he was at the stand anymore until I saw his green sneakers. I put my hands between the two gentlemen in front of me and parted them. What I saw was a shock? N and Summer were kissing. I gasped and dropped my bag with the Full Incense in it and ran away from the scene. I didn't need that thing anyway. I ran the whole way to the Cold Storage. I went into the building and climbed the crates. I finally made it to the unit that I found Team Plasma in and sat down and cried. Why would N do that? He-He said t-that he loved m-me? N is a liar. I knew it from the start. He's a liar. Would I cry if Doctor Allen kissed someone else? No, I probably wouldn't. I would feel jealous, but I wouldn't cry. I liked him and had a crush on him, but I didn't love him. I now know that I want to be with N. I love him.

N's POV

Summer was a really nice girl. She was funny, pretty, and a very high spirited person. However, she was a little too peppy for my liking. Touko walked over to us and wrapped her arms around my free arm that didn't have the basket of MooMoo Milk in my hand. Why would she do that? She told me where she was going then left. "Who was that girl?" Summer asked.

"That was my friend, Touko" I replied.

"Touko as in the Champion. I thought she looked familiar. She comes here all the time to buy supplies. I mean I've only seen her like two times before, but she never came to this stand while I was on duty" Summer said.

"Yeah, I've just reunited with her after three years" I said.

"How did you meet her?"

"Well, we met at a one of those Pokémon Liberation speeches. We've never seen eye to eye after that, and we always argued and battled but now we're friends" I said.

"How come you didn't get along at first?" Summer asked curiously.

"Well you know how she defeated Team Plasma. I was their King so we were huge enemies and rivals."

"You're a bad boy. That is so hot" Summer purred. Awkward.

"Thanks, I guess" I said awkwardly.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Summer questioned. Her eyes sparkled with light.

"No, just a friend" I said. 'I wish' I thought to myself.

"Then she won't mind if I do this" Summer said before leaning over the counter and grabbing my shirt. She pulled me towards her and kissed me. It all happened so fast that I didn't know what to think. I was not expecting that. I heard a gasp then something break on the ground. It scared me, and I jumped. That was the perfect excuse to get away from Summer. "Wow, your cute when you're scared."

"Summer, I have to tell you that I love someone else" I said quickly. She frowned and shrugged.

"That's too bad" she said with a wink. "I hope she knows what she has."

"Yeah, well I have to go find my friend. She's been gone a while. I hope she's okay" I said with worry in my voice. "It was nice meeting you" I said. I stalked off and searched the market for Touko. I couldn't find her anywhere. I tapped a random guy on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir but do you know what the Champion looks like?"

"Yeah" the guy answered. He was an older gentleman.

"Have you seen her?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she left the market a few minutes ago" the man replied.

"Thanks."

"No problem" the guy said walking away. I exited the market and started searching around the town. I couldn't find her anywhere and nobody has seen her. My heart sunk. Where could she be?

**A/N: Oh man. This chapter was just so boring I think, so I had to add something interesting at the end. Like I said before I write this as I go, so I myself did not know that this was going to happen. Summer and Candy are made up. They might be mentioned again, but they won't come back. I think Candy is my favorite. I imagine her as a really pretty girl dressed in cotton candy colors. Leave a comment please.**


	10. Cold Hearted

**Songs: My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson and Stay in My Memory by Bim**

N's POV

I searched for another half an hour then gave up. I even went to see Clay, the Driftveil City gym leader. I was afraid of him and didn't want to confront him. But when I did, he was nice and understanding. Touko did not go to visit him though. Touko was nowhere to be found. She had her Pokémon with her to protect her. She was a strong girl. She could take care of herself, right? Yeah. Before I go back to Touko's house to make sure she didn't go home, there is one more place I have to check. I ran across the bridge to the hospital. I ran to the elevator and went up. I had to see Fate. My legs carried me to the Nurse's station, and I stopped in front of the large circular desk. I was panting for air. "Fate?" I managed to get out.

"Yes?" Fate said. She was studying some files and wasn't looking up at me.

"It's me, N" I said. Her head shot up and she gave me a long hard look.

"Yes?" she repeated.

"Have you seen Touko?"

"No, I just got back from my break" she explained. "Why don't you go and check Dr. Allen's office. He's in there. Maybe she is visiting him."

"Okay, where…is it?" I quickly asked, still panting for air.

"Down that hall. It's the first door to the left" she said, pointing to her right.

"Thanks" I said and waved a goodbye. I walked as fast as I could to the office. I made it to the door and barged in. Dr. Allen was sitting at his desk and jumped at the sudden intrusion. "Touko?!" I said frantically looking around the room for her. The room was completely empty of people except for me and Dr. Allen.

"N? You're not allowed in here without Touko and a guard" Dr. Allen angrily stated. I looked at him with sad eyes. No anger present in them at all. I fell to my knees and cried. I don't usually cry, but this time I did. Dr. Allen didn't look sympathetic at all. He grabbed his phone and called security. I crawled up to him and grabbed him by the pants. "Touko? Have you seen, Touko?" I asked while crying. The doctor looked at me with a sudden worried expression. He opened his mouth to say something, but security came into the room and dragged me away. I kicked and screamed. I tried to punch someone, but it was no use. I just let them drag me away. "Touko?! Has anyone seen Touko, the Champion?!" I shouted the whole way to the entrance of the hospital. No one answered. They just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Get out," the blonde security guard that didn't like me said as he shoved me out the door "and stay out." I ignored him and called out Reshiram.

"Take me to Nuvema Town" I commanded my dragon. We took off and headed to our destination. "Touko, where are you?" I whispered to myself, tears running down my cheeks. We landed softly in front of Route 1. Bianca and Cheren ran up to me with a smile on their faces.

"So N, did you make Touko mad enough to ride her own dragon?" Cheren laughed.

"Did you guys go on a date? You were gone longer than expected" Bianca smiled.

"Where did you go?" Cheren asked excitedly.

"Was it romantic?" Bianca asked dreamily.

"STOP!" I shouted in rage. "Did Touko come home?"

"No, we thought she was with you" Cheren answered.

"Why?" they both simultaneously said.

"I…Touko…can't…she's…lost" I choked out.

"What?!" they screamed at the same time.

"We went to the therapy session. Then, she got a little better. We went to the Driftveil Market, and she went to gets some herbs. I went to go check on her, and a man said that he saw her leave. I searched and searched for her but couldn't find her. I went around the city looking then back to the hospital and then here. I just can't find her" I summarized quickly.

"Well, she must be somewhere. Let me try her Xtransceiver" Bianca said. The blonde dialed her number and stared at the little watch phone and waited for Touko to pick up. The ringing stopped and the screen went black. "Nothing."

"What were you doing before you last saw her?" Cheren probed.

"I-I was talking to the MooMoo Milk girl. I bought a case of Milk for Touko's mom. See?" I said while pulling out the bottles.

"N? Let me get this straight. You were talking to a girl in Touko's presence?" Bianca asked. "Was she pretty?"

"Yeah, I guess but what has that got to do with anything?" I questioned. Bianca face palmed.

"N, you left a girl that is in love with you, that is also suicidal, alone?!" Cheren shouted.

"She doesn't love me" I said bluntly.

"N! How can you still think that? Nobody stops loving someone just like that. They can fall in love again but not stop loving the other person just because they say they don't love them anymore" Bianca yelled.

"I-I–I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. She likes that doctor guy" I tried to say.

"Yeah, maybe but she probably still loves you. You know what? Just drop this subject and make sure she didn't sneak past us and go home. Come on" Cheren added.

"Right" Bianca and I said. We all ran to the house. I opened the door and went in with Bianca and Cheren following me.

"Why hello, you two. I haven't seen you in a while" Mom said to Cheren and Bianca. "Cheren, I thought you would have gone back to the gym by now."

"Yeah, I was supposed to go back, but I added a few more days onto my leave. I decided to help Bianca out with her Assistant work. Besides, it means more time to be with my family" Cheren said swiftly.

"Is Touko here?" I butted in to the conversation.

"Why no, dear. Isn't she with you?" Mom asked.

"No. I sort of lost her" I mumbled. Mom dropped the plate she was washing and fainted.

Touko's POV

Cold. It was so cold in here. Ha, it was the Cold Storage after all. The unit I was in was open, but some guy came by a few minutes ago and closed the door. I didn't try to stop him. N was going to be happy with some other girl. I definitely had no point in life to keep living. Dr. Allen would find someone too. My cheeks were wet and now the tears were freezing. I held my pokéballs close to my chest. They were frozen solid. I cried so much that they got wet and froze. I tried to keep them, warm but my body temperature was dropping. I didn't want my Pokémon to suffer and die from my problems. I wanted them to be okay. I sprawled out on the cold metal floor of the storage unit I was in. I tucked my Pokémon in my bag. My hair was all messed up and my clothes were all tattered and ripped up. I was so frustrated earlier that I ripped them up. I slowly closed my eyes and let them freeze shut. I grew drowsy and fell asleep. Eternal sleep.

N's POV

_One hour after Touko's mother fainted…_

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." I repeatedly said to Touko's mom while shaking her lightly. Cheren put a wet cloth on her head, and Bianca fanned her. After a few minutes, Mom's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked at the three of us.

"Let's go back to Nimbasa City. You only checked the hospital, right? Maybe she's somewhere else?" Mom suggested, not even giving herself time to recover. I nodded my head. She stood up, grabbed her purse, and headed for the door. The phone rang once her hand touched the doorknob. I bolted towards the communication device and picked it up. Maybe it was Touko.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello? This is the Nimbasa Hospital. Are you Miss Touko's mother?" the unrecognizable voice on the other end of the line said.

"Umm…no. But I can take the message. I live with Miss Touko" I said.

"Miss Touko is here at the hospital right now. She is in emergency care right this moment. We would like her mother to be informed about this. She is in critical condition. Please pass on this message as soon as you can. Thank you and have a nice day" the lady said and the line went dead. I dropped the phone and let it land on the carpet of the living room.

"Who was that?" Bianca asked expectantly.

"The hospital" I said blankly.

"Is Touko there? I thought you checked there? Is she visiting Dr. Allen and calling to inform us where she is at?" Mom questioned.

"No, she is in the emergency room in critical condition" I said indifferently.

"What?!" Mom, Bianca, and Cheren said.

"What are we standing around here for? Let's move" I said with annoyance. I stormed out the door. I called out Reshiram. I climbed onto Reshiram's back and waited for everyone else to come outside. Mom walked out first. I helped her up and she sat behind me. Bianca and Cheren came out a few seconds later. They looked at us. Bianca climbed onto Reshiram behind Mom. Cheren grabbed a pokéball off his belt and threw it in the air. An Unfezant came out. Cheren hopped on and we all rode off to the hospital. We landed in front of the emergency room and climbed off the two's backs. I returned my friend and rushed into the hospital right behind Mom, Cheren, and Bianca. We all ran to the main Nurse's Station. Bianca tripped when we reached it. She got up and quickly recovered.

"Hello? What is Miss Touko's room number?" Bianca asked.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Touko is still being treated. You can all wait in the waiting room. Dr. Allen should be down when she's finished being treated to inform you all on Touko's condition" the nurse said.

"Thank you" Cheren politely thanked the lady. We all went to the waiting room and sat down in silence.

_Half an hour later…_

Dr. Allen walked into the waiting room while removing his rubber gloves. "You must be Touko's friends?" Dr. Allen said to Cheren and Bianca. They nodded their heads. "Okay then. Anyway, Touko came in about an hour and a half ago. She had a severe case of hypothermia. At the scene, she wasn't breathing, but the paramedics revived her. We treated her by giving her nice warm clothes and running warm fluids through her body. She came in with a temperature of 69 degrees Fahrenheit. Now her body temperature is at a stable 95 degrees. Right now, she is in the ICU. She may have two visitors at a time. She's in a coma right now but we suspect that she will wake up in a matter of hours or days. Either way, it is not a long term coma. We were lucky this time. We almost couldn't save her" Dr. Allen explained solemnly.

"Where was she found at? I mean, this is the end of spring and she got hypothermia. How is that possible?" Mom asked in shock.

"She was found locked in a storage unit in the Cold Storage Building. This is going back down in her medical records as another attempted suicide" Dr. Allen said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Are you sure this was an attempted suicide? Maybe it was an accident that she was shut in that unit" Mom tried to say to Dr. Charming. He raised an eyebrow.

"Then tell me, how did she end up in a storage unit?" Dr. Allen asked. Everyone was silent. Nobody had an answer. "That's what I thought. When Touko wakes up, we will ask her about it to confirm it. But for now it is going down as a possibility."

"What's Touko's room number?" Cheren asked calmly.

"Her room is 16C and remember only two people at a time. Visiting hours are over in three hours but if you would like to stay, there are rooms for family members to stay in" Dr. Allen told us before leaving.

"I think that you and Cheren should go visit Touko first" Mom said to Bianca. "I can stay here for the night. It's not a problem. You better hurry up" Mom said before sighing then sitting down in a chair. She picked up a magazine on cooking and began to read. Cheren and Bianca nodded and went inside an elevator to go up.

_Two hours later…_

"Touko's still asleep" Cheren said. "She didn't wake up. We only left because it's getting late. We're going to head home."

"Good…night…you guys" Bianca said in between yawns.

"Good night" I said. The two younger trainers waved and left. "Should we go up now?"

"Of course" Mom said. We rode the elevator to the fourth floor and got off. We followed the increasing room numbers until we reached 16C. "Here we are." I stuck my hand out and reached for the handle of the door. My hand froze where it was, and I pulled it back. I couldn't do it. Awake or not, I couldn't face her. Touko's mom rested a hand on my shoulder and opened the door. She gently guided me in. I stared at her face. Touko's hair was out of its signature pony. It was splayed out all around her face. She looked so peaceful. She had an oxygen mask on and an IV in her arm, but other than that she looked gorgeous. I sat down in a chair and so did Mom. "My poor baby girl" Mom cried out. Touko's face scrunched up a little at the outburst.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that she's going to be just fine" I stated confidently.

**A/N: Yikes! I bet you guys thought she died when I said eternal sleep. When I wrote it I only said that because her eyes froze shut, and they would be closed for a long time. I can't just kill off a character like that, or can I? *Insert maniacal laugh* Review! Oh I also have a poll going. Check it out if you want.**


	11. Decisions

**Song: Lost in You by Three Days Grace**

Touko's POV

My head hurt, and I had a pounding headache. My whole body was numb and stiff. Did I sleep in the wrong position? Who cares, I guess I'll just walk it off. I opened my eyes and propped myself up. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. I pulled my hand away just to have it bump something on my face. Huh? I went crossed eyed and saw that there was a clear breathing mask on my face. I frantically looked around the room. I was in a hospital bed, and it was about sunrise. The room was completely empty except for me and the machines. The previous day's events flashed right before my eyes. Hot tears filled my eyes and streamed down my face. "How could he do that?" I thought to myself aloud. I suddenly heard the door to my room open. I wiped my face off with my arm and took in a deep breath.

"Hi. I'm glad to see you're awake. I brought in some breakfast for you. I have some oatmeal and hot chocolate. Sorry if you don't want any of this, but you're required to eat hot foods" a purple haired nurse said.

"Thanks" I said.

"You can take off that oxygen mask while you eat but when you're done, please put it back on. Also, I have a question for you before I go" the nurse said. "Please answer truthfully. Was this an attempted suicide?"

"Yes" I said truthfully. The nurse nodded, set the tray down on a cart, and left. Hot foods? I want something cold. I'm sweating over here. I threw off a few of the many blankets I was under. That should help. I reached over to the cart and pulled it close to the bed. It had a special swing out arm that had a little table on it. I placed the tray on the table in front of me then removed my mask. A small packet of honey was beside my bowl. I squeezed it onto my oatmeal and gobbled it down. It was really good for hospital food. I drank the hot chocolate quickly before lying back down. My body became tired all of a sudden. I positioned the mask back on my face. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

_Three hours later…_

I opened my eyes once again that day and rubbed the sleep out of them. I sat up and stretched my arms; a yawn escaped my lips in the process. The breathing mask was gone. "Touko?" a familiar voice said.

"Hmph" I grunted while crossing my arms. I turned away from the direction the voice came from. I was going to give that man the silent treatment or the cold shoulder.

"Touko? I'm so glad you're awake. I thought I lost you. Literally, I couldn't find you anywhere after you left the market. I didn't know what to do. I felt lost without you" N said. "Why would you just leave and try to kill yourself like that?"

"…"

"Please talk to me."

"Okay, where's my mother?" I said.

"I wanna talk about why you—" N started.

"No, you said talk to you, so I'm talking to you. I asked you where my mother was" I growled facing him. I gave him a look that could kill.

"She's in the cafeteria, but—" N started again.

"No buts. We talked and now we're done" I stated, cutting N off. He opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and closed it. We sat there in silence for about twenty minutes. N must have not been able to take the awkwardness any longer because he spoke.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why would you try to kill yourself if you knew it would break my heart?"

"Your heart wouldn't have broken. Only mine would've. Actually, mine was already and is still is broken, and you're the one who broke it" I said with venom dripping off each word.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did" I hissed.

"No, I don't" N said seriously.

"I saw you kissing another girl. That Summer person" I whispered, almost to tears.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I don't love her. I love you, and you know that. I told her I loved someone else. I would never hurt you intentionally. Please believe me" N pleaded. I bit my lip. Should I believe him or not? He seemed really sad about the whole thing. I did love him. I should give him a second chance.

"Fine, I'll give you another chance to be the bestest friend you can be but on one condition" I said.

"Anything" N breathed.

"No kissing other girls" I bargained.

"Deal" N said.

"Good. Now go find Dr. Allen. I need to talk with him" I said happily. N growled.

"Fine, but only because you want me to" N huffed.

"Great!" I sat by myself for a few minutes before N came back with Dr. Allen. "N, can you leave? I need to speak to the doctor in private." N balled up his fists and rolled up his sleeves before realizing I was watching him. He sighed and walked out of the room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Dr. Allen said, flashing me a smile.

"I wanted to get things straight between us. I know that you've been hitting on me and it's flattering and all but I need to ask you to stop. I'm in love with someone else" I said calmly and collectively.

"But I-I love y-you" Dr. Allen said.

"Do you really think that, or is it just a crush? I thought that I loved you too until I realized it was all in my head. Think it over. Maybe you can find someone closer to your age to love" I said.

"Who is it that you love? Is it N? I'll beat the living daylights out of him" Dr. Allen snarled.

"Yeah, it is. But if you touch him, then you'll have to face my wrath" I threatened. I gave him my death glare, and he flinched away.

"I'll think about what you said, but I still love you. I know it's love and not some crush. I will try to be happy with your choice. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy" Dr. Allen said with understanding. His eyes softened at my grateful expression. "Can I kiss you?"

"Sure. I hope we can still be friends" I said. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead then cheek. I blushed at his actions and giggled. His lips then lingered in front of my own. He stood frozen there with his lips almost touching mine. I stared at him then hesitantly pressed my lips against his. He seemed shocked that I would do that but leaned into the kiss. It was soft and gentle. I pulled away, my cheeks hot from embarrassment. He smiled. The kiss did not make fireworks go off in my head. It was just a plain kiss. It wasn't like my first kiss. My first kiss was with N three years ago. He thanked me for something, I don't remember what it was he thanked me for, by kissing me. It was short but sweet. Fireworks did go off in my head that time. He only kissed me because that is how he thought people thanked each other. Silly, N. I stopped thinking about kissing N and how silly and innocent he was back then and looked back at Dr. Allen.

"Always" he said. I gave him a hug and then he left.

N's POV

I watched Dr. Allen and Touko talk through the window on the door. The conversation had a serious vibe to it by the look on their faces. Well, at least I thought that until I saw Dr. Allen lean down to kiss Touko on the face and lips. She hugged him then he turned around and headed for the door. There was a goofy grin on his face. I could just slap him so hard right now. I moved away from the door and leaned against the wall. Hopefully, neither of them noticed that I was spying on them. Dr. Allen exited the room and glanced at me. "Take care of her" was all he said before walking away. What was that supposed to mean? Is he gonna stop trying to win her heart? I hope so. I peeked back in the window, and Touko waved me back in.

"What did you guys talk about?" I inquired.

"Nothing important. It was something personal" Touko said with a small smile.

"Oh, okay" I said disappointedly. At that very moment, Touko's mom came in the room.

"You're awake?! That's great. How are you feeling?" Mom asked. She went up to Touko and started checking her temperature. Must have been her motherly instincts.

"Mom, I'm fine. You don't have to check up on me. I'm in a hospital, for Arceus sake" Touko playfully joked. Mom backed away from her daughter, clearly embarrassed.

"I spoke to the Doctor before I came in here. No more therapy sessions for you this week. You need to rest up and relax. He also said that you have to stay over for two more days. You can come home after that if you're strong enough" Mom explained.

"That's just great. I get to be stuck in a bed the whole time" Touko complained.

"I'll be here for you" I said sweetly. "What are friends for?"

"Yeah, friends" she said weakly. She forced on a smile. Ouch, what was that supposed to mean? Didn't see like being my friend?

"Get some rest" I instructed. She nodded and lay down.

_Two days later…_

"Are you glad to be getting out of that place?" I asked Touko. My back was facing her as she got dressed. She was also behind a curtain, but I was being polite.

"Yeah, I'm especially glad to be back in my own clothes" she responded. I chuckled.

"Your mom is waiting at the house for us. The carpenters just left the house a little bit ago, so now your doorway is fixed. Your mom made us lunch. She even used the milk I bought her" I said.

"That's who the milk was for?" Touko said while coming out from behind the curtain. I turned around. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Yeah, I mean I did sort of let the other milk spoil. I accidently left it on the counter and forgot about it" I said embarrassed. Touko let out a small laugh.

"Nice. Anyway, let's get moving. I have been in this hospital too many times. I don't want to be in here for another second" Touko said swiftly before dashing out the room.

"Wait up!" I caught up to her at the entrance. We stood side by side and pushed through the doors. Once we were outside, reporters bombarded us. "Touko, is this your boyfriend?"

"Is it true that you've tried to commit suicide twice in two weeks?"

"How do you think your fans are taking this information?"

"Are you really that depressed?"

"When were you first diagnosed with depression?"

"Are you worthy of being the Champion anymore? You are not being a good role model."

Touko stood up on her toes to get close to my face before whispering "How did the press hear about this? My medical records are supposed to be private and kept away from the public?" We had are arms up, trying to block out the flashes from the cameras.

"I don't know" I whispered back. "Let's give them something to take pictures of." I grabbed Reshiram's pokéball and tossed it in the air. A red light came out of the sphere and my friend appeared. Reshiram blocked the press's view of us. We climbed onto his back and rode off as quickly as possible.

"That was close" Touko sighed in relief. "Thanks, N."

"It was nothing. Hey, while we're alone. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to go on a travelling vacation sort of thing? I mean you are off of therapy for a while. You have some free time" I suggested.

"That sounds…relaxing. I'd love to" Touko said while wrapping her arms around me tighter.

"Great! When do you want to leave? It will probably only be a few days but still."

"How about tomorrow? Or is it too soon? I just want to get on the road again. It's been so long since I travelled around the region" Touko said.

"Well, we might not go to every city or place, but we will go to a few. I think tomorrow sounds perfect." Touko snuggled against my back in response.

_The next morning…_

"Do you have everything?" I asked. I wanted to make sure we didn't forget anything.

"Yep!" Touko confirmed.

"Toothbrush and paste?"

"Check."

"Clothes, pajamas, and swimsuit?"

"Check."

"Pokémon, pokéballs, and Pokémon supplies?"

"Check. When have everything. Come on already" Touko said, putting her hands on her hips to show her impatience.

"Fine. Say goodbye to your mom. You won't be seeing her for a few days" I put in.

"Bye, mom!" she yelled before dashing out the door. Wow, that was a very touching departure. I glanced on the floor and saw Touko's bag. She must have forgotten it. I walked outside with my backpack slung over my shoulder and Touko's bag on the other.

"Did you forget something?" I inquired, tossing her bag to her. She let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Oops" Touko said.

"Yeah. Where do you want to go first? I was thinking Undella Bay."

"Sounds good. I haven't been there in probably a year and a half. Did we bring fishing rods? Maybe we can fish a little while we're there."

"Yeah. We're all set. Come on out Reshiram" I called. "Take us to the beach."

**A/N: We all knew who Touko was gonna end up with. I mean it is in the description, and it is the pairing so yeah. If you didn't know and wanted to, this is the tenth day since N came back. As for the vacation, they are going to go a few places. I'll write little parts with them at some of the locations, but others I'll just mention they went there. I only made them go on this vacation for one big scene coming up. A few more chapters and the story is over. Please be a critic and review.**


	12. Anything For You

**Songs: Angel With a Shotgun by The Cab and The High Road by Three Days Grace**

N's POV

_At Undella Bay…_

We arrived at the beach in record time. It was a beautifully warm sunny day. Touko and I rented a little beach house. We would be staying there for two days. Today we would go to the beach and tomorrow we would go fishing, then we would pack up and head to the White Forest. "Are you ready yet?" I called to Touko. She was in the bathroom getting changed into her swimsuit. I was in front of the door.

"I don't want to come out" she yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because…my swimsuit doesn't fit" she hesitantly said.

"Yes it does. You just tried it on this morning before we left the house. Now, get out here. We're wasting daylight" I said impatiently. Girls we such a pain, especially teenage girls. If you consider someone who is nineteen a teenager.

"You'll laugh at me" Touko mumbled.

"No I won't. I promise" I whispered to the door. The doorknob slowly turned, and the door creaked open. I took a step back and waited for the door to fully reveal Touko. Touko peered around the door at me. She then opened the door the full way. Her beach towel was covering her body. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on" I said while motioning with my hand to move the towel. She looked at the floor and dropped the material. I didn't know what Touko was talking about. She looked beautiful. Her two piece bathing suit was black with diagonal tea green stripes. I blushed and looked away.

"See. I look stupid. Maybe I should just go change, and we can go fishing or something."

"No. No. I was just admiring the color of it. You look really pretty."

"Yeah? I bought this sometime after you left. It reminded me of you" Touko said shyly.

"I think you got the color just right" I chuckled. Touko walked up to me and playfully hit me on the arm. I went into the bathroom next. I put on a pair of dark gray swim trunks. When I came out, Touko had on shorts over her bottoms and a pair of sunglasses on. I grabbed a white t-shirt and put that on. Touko and I gathered up our stuff. She grabbed her bag and put it on her shoulder. It had snacks, sun-screen, and drinks in it. We each carried a towel.

"I think I'm going to swim for a little bit then get a tan" Touko said.

"Race you there" I challenged. I ran out the door.

"Hey! Not fair!" Touko screamed while running after me. I reached the beach and threw my towel on the ground. Not many people were here. Everybody was probably working or at school. I looked back to see Touko, and she ran straight into me. I fell back into the sand with a thud. Touko lay on top of me.

"Owww" I moaned.

"Sorry, I sort of tripped. I can't run in flip-flops. I'm used to boots or sneakers" Touko apologized.

"That's okay." Touko crawled off of me and threw her bag and towel next to mine. I removed my t-shirt, and she removed her shorts and sunglasses. "It means that I can get revenge." I gave her a mischievous smile. Her eyes widened and she tried to get up and run, but she was too slow.

"No! Not again" she laughed out when I scooped her up and ran to the ocean with her. I tossed her into the sea. She surfaced and splashed water at me. I just kept laughing. While I wasn't paying attention, she pulled me under water. We both surfaced and held onto each other laughing.

_The next day…_

There is a lot that I still have to learn. I will be selfish and say that I am a pretty strong trainer and am good at battling. I think that I'm probably almost to Touko's level. However, I am bad at everything else. I can't catch wings that flutter down to the Driftveil Bridge, and I definitely can't fish to save my life. I can get a fish on the line but not reel it in without it releasing itself. If I want to impress Touko, I'm going to have to practice some more. I've caught nothing. Touko has caught a Shellder, Luvdisc, and two Wailmer. Two freaking Wailmer. She already had all those Pokémon, so she let them go but still.

_At Dragonspiral Tower…_

The tower was our next stop after going to the White Forest. Touko wanted me and Reshiram to visit the place that we met. It was a nice thought. This place was really old and mysterious. Who wouldn't want to come here?

_At Celestial Tower…_

I admit that coming to this tower was a mistake, but Touko really wanted for us to both ring the bell at the top and make a wish. "Can't we leave and just fly to the top?" I asked. I wanted to leave the building. It really gave me the creeps. The ghost Pokémon kept appearing out of nowhere and scaring us. I could hear what they were thinking too. They thought it was fun, but they also wanted to be friends with everyone. Their most common thought was to be caught and be part of someone's family. Poor ghosts. It broke my heart by just being here around all these graves.

"No. Last time you came here, you flew to the top and didn't even come inside and see what it looked like. We're climbing to the top even if it takes us all day" Touko hissed.

"Fine" I muttered. Three flights of stairs later, we made it to the top and were standing in front of the large bell. "I'll go first" I said. Touko nodded. I walked up to the bell and rung it. A mellow tone came out of it. _I wish that Touko will say that she loves me then we will get married and raise a family together._

Touko's POV

"My turn" I said once N finished ringing the bell. I repeated his actions and rung the bell. _I wish that N's wish comes true._ I wanted N to be happy and have his wish come true. Last time he came here, his wish didn't come true. I wished that all Pokémon wouldn't be liberated and that Team Plasma would fail. My wish came true, and his didn't. It was the least I could do for ruining his wish last time.

_At Castelia City…_

Castelia City was our last stop. It has been six days since we left Nuvema Town. I know that our little vacation or trip, whatever this is, wasn't that long, but it wasn't supposed to be. Today was our last day together to have fun by ourselves. Yesterday we went to Relic Castle. I had some RageCandy that I wanted to use on those statues, sleeping Pokémon, in front of the one entrance to the ancient castle. I battled the Pokémon until it got too hot out. "Where to first?" N asked.

"Ummm…I know! There is this little museum that displays some of Burgh's art" I said.

"Sure. We haven't been to a museum yet" N stated. We walked to the museum and bought some Casteliacones before we went in. Inside, the berry guy gave me a berry for showing him a dragon type Pokémon. N got one too. Next, we went to get our Pokémon massaged. They were all pretty happy afterwards. The Royal Unova was our last stop before we would head to the one little café in the one alley.

"I love riding the Royal Unova. You can watch the sunset on it. It is the most beautiful sight ever" I said dreamily. I could watch it all day.

"Then let's go watch it. I know you love to battle the passengers, but why don't we take a break from that and watch it together" N suggested.

"Right" I said. I walked away from the room I was about to enter and went out onto the deck. There was no one there except for two people. One with spikey dark blue hair and the other with brown hair in buns. That hair style was unforgettable. I would recognize it from a mile away. "Mei!" I called out. The girl spun around to face me and N.

"Touko?" Mei said. The person standing next to her turned around as well. He looked at Mei with a confused expression then up at us. Mei didn't notice.

"Yeah. What a coincidence it is seeing you here" I said.

"Yeah" Mei said happily.

"Mei" N acknowledged the girl.

"N, it's so good to see you again" Mei stated. She look at us for a second before gasping.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You found N!" she shouted. She ran up to me and squealed. We both dance around like idiots. We parted and looked at the two boys.

"So who is this?" I questioned, motioning to the spikey haired boy.

"That's Hugh. He's my best friend" Mei said. She walked up to him and dragged him over towards me and N by the hand. I could tell Hugh was blushing, even though everything had a red hue to it from the sunset already, and his face showed no emotion.

"Nice to meet you" I said while holding out my hand. He grasped it and shook.

"Hello" N said while holding out his hand too. Hugh hesitantly shook it.

"Do I know you?" Hugh asked N.

"Not that I know of" N said.

"Who are you?" Hugh said.

"Uh, N" N muttered.

"No, not who are you by your name. I mean like what were you. I saw you on TV a few years back. I'm talking about occupation" Hugh said clearly with annoyance.

"Ummm…I-I used to be the King of Team Plasma" N said nervously. Hugh jumped back from N like he was poison. Mei rushed to his side.

"Hugh, stop it! N's my friend. You can trust him. What he did in the past is in his past" Mei said calmly.

"I don't care. He hurt my family" Hugh shouted. "He is a monster and I could never be friends with him."

"I-I-I'm sorry if I or my father did something to your family a few years ago. I didn't know what I was really doing. I swear" N said shakily. Tears started to pour from his eyes. He fell to his knees and cried. I kneeled down next to him and wrapped my arms around his body.

"Ssshh, N. It will be okay. You said that you didn't care what people thought about you. What happened to that, huh? You're strong. I know you are. Please stand up. I'm here. Be the man I know you can be when it comes to what people think about you" I whispered. He just sat there and cried. After a few minutes, his crying turned into soft sobs. He looked up at me with red puffy eyes.

"I don't care what people think. I just want them to understand that what I did, I didn't mean to do. They judge me before they let me explain" N sniffled.

"I know" I whispered.

"Hugh!" Mei scolded. "How can you be so heartless? You need to consider people's feelings and maybe learn to control that temper of yours too while you're at it." Mei stuck her nose in the air and walked away.

"Mei? Hold on. I'm sorry. I love you, please wait up" Hugh said. Mei slowed her pace but kept on going. "Look N, I'm sorry. I apologize for my temper. I'll try to think about what you said and decide if you're telling the truth or not. I hope we can try to be friends but only because you seem like a decent guy, and Mei likes you" Hugh said. N let out a weak laugh.

"Does she love you back?" N randomly asked.

"Don't know. She never told me she did but I think she has a thing for me" Hugh smirked.

"You better go after her" N said.

"Yeah" Hugh said before running off in the direction Mei went. By the time we got off the Royal Unova, it was already dark.

"You know I love you too, right?" N asked me.

"Of course" I said. "You say it all the time."

"I would do anything for you. I would stick by your side even if you wouldn't want me to. I would die for you" N said seriously. Mom was right. N would die for me. That is so sweet but so creepy at the same time. We went to the café and ate there for about an hour then left. I almost fell asleep listening to the music. We stood in the alley, trying to decide what to do next. Should we camp or go home?

"Come here, girly" a masculine voice said from the shadows. I backed up against the wall of the building we just left. N stood in front of me. He frantically looked around the alley for the source of the voice.

"No!" I shouted.

"Touko, be quiet" N hissed. I closed my mouth. N scared me by the tone of voice he used.

"You're really pretty. Why don't you come back with us? We could have a really good time" the voice seductively said. Ewww. Wait. What did he mean by us? Just as I thought that, five guys stepped out from the shadows beside the dumpster. How would we defend ourselves? We didn't have our Pokémon. We took them to the Pokémon Center right after we got off of the Royal Unova. Wait, N still had Reshiram with him.

"N, get Reshiram" I whispered.

"Good idea" he said. He reached for his belt, feeling around for the dragon type's pokéball. I watched as his hand bumped the pokéball. It fell to the ground. "Damn it" N mumbled. The pokéball fell to the ground and rolled about three feet away, too far for me to reach. We're screwed.

"Move it, buster" the guy in front of the other four men said to N. He must be the one that was talking earlier. He must be the leader.

"Never! If you want her, then you'll have to get through me" N growled.

"Oooh, are you trying to be a hero, tough guy? Well it will be my pleasure to beat you" the man taunted. N growled louder. The man pulled out a pokéball. The four other guys followed his lead. They all called out their Pokémon. Five Pokémon stood in front of me and N. There was one Bisharp, one Stoutland, two Braviary, and one Emboar. Emboar was up front. They were all strong fully evolved Pokémon.

"Bring it on" N challenged. He jumped in front of all the Pokémon and started speaking to them quickly but quietly. He must be making an attempt to stop them. They all stared at him before making their respective growls and chirps. N nodded them started speaking to them again.

"What are you doing?!" the man screamed. N ignored him and kept talking. "Forget it! Emboar use Fire Pledge on that psycho" the guy commanded. The Pokémon stiffened and did as he was told. The other guys called out their own commands and their Pokémon obeyed as well. They all completely forgot about their conversation with N.

"N!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I stared in horror as all five powerful moves hit their target, N. He screamed in pain. "No!" I yelled. The attacks backed off and the guys looked at me. N lay motionless on the ground.

"Now attack the girl" the leader commanded. All the Pokémon looked at me with sympathy in their eyes, but they still attacked. I was frozen in my spot. I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. I prepared myself for the pain when N stood up and jumped in front of me. He took the attacks head on again.

N's POV

The pain was too much to bear. My body couldn't handle it. I felt weak and tired. I had to rest. At least Touko wasn't hurt. I would do anything to protect her. I looked down at my body. Blood poured out of the many open cuts I obtained. I closed my eyes and thought back to everything I did over the years. I thought about my rule over Team Plasma and rivalry with Touko. Then I thought about all the bad things I did then good thing I did. Lastly, I remembered all of the time I spent with Touko. Those were my best memories. I took a breath. "Be safe, my love" I forced out.

Touko's POV

"NO!" I screamed again. N collapsed on the ground.

"Run" N said before passing out. 'No!' I thought again.

**A/N: I must admit that I have never played Pokémon White 2 yet, so I don't know what cities there are or else I would have made N and Touko go to some of those too. I have it but not played it. I didn't have Mei and Hugh dating because I have no idea what pairing I like in that game. I just sort of made Hugh like Mei, a one-sided shipping. I know about Mei and Hugh though because I read about them on FanFiction and looked them up. I hope you review. This is a very boring chapter at the beginning, but it ends with excitement.**


	13. Nevermore

**Songs: Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons and From This Moment On by Shania Twain**

Touko's POV

I can't just leave N here with all of these psychopaths. I have to figure out a way to help him. I quickly looked around the alley for anything that I could quickly grab and use. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Reshiram's pokéball. Before the men could order their Pokémon to attack me, I lunged at the small red and white sphere. I grabbed it and stood up. "You messed with the wrong girl" I said fiercely, even though I was crying by this point.

"Go Reshiram! Use Flamethrower" I ordered. Reshiram came out of its pokéball and did as it was told. It knocked all five Pokémon into an unconscious state in one hit. All five guys were in complete shock.

"Who-Who are you?" the leader of the group asked in fear.

"The Champion" I said, trying to sound threatening.

"Th-The Champion? Let's get out of here" the guy said before running off with his followers. Reshiram looked at me, confused. He must be wondering where N is. N?! I ran over to the spot where N's body lay. N was battered up pretty bad. He was bleeding everywhere, and he was barely breathing. I ignored the blood on my hands as I leaned on some of his deep wounds.

"Don't you dare die on me. Don't you dare die" I demanded through sobs. I hurriedly took my hands off N's wounds and dialed 911 on my Xtransceiver. A woman appeared.

"Yes? What is your emergency?" she said.

"I need an ambulance. My friend has been hurt. He's barely breathing and bleeding from…everywhere. I'm in front of the alley café in Castelia City. Please hurry" I explained. The woman nodded.

"An ambulance is on its way" the woman said before hanging up. I pressed my hands against N's side. That's where the worst open wound was. His white shirt was now stained red. The crimson color of the blood only made me think of death. I didn't want N to die. My futile attempt to stop N's bleeding wasn't working. I tore off my vest and pushed it against the wound. I sat there next to N for three minutes before I heard the ambulance sirens. I looked down to the end of the alley and saw the ambulance park. Paramedics climbed out of the emergency vehicle and grabbed a stretcher. They ran towards me then lowered the stretcher to the ground. Both paramedics gently lifted N off the ground and placed him on the stretcher.

"You can ride in the back of the ambulance with us" the male paramedic said. I nodded and recalled Reshiram. I ran to the ambulance and crawled in the back. N was already hooked up to an oxygen machine and getting wiped off. There was too much blood the see what was going on underneath the sticky liquid.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked. The male and female paramedics glanced at each other than at me. They didn't say anything; they just gave me weak smiles. I turned my attention back to N. We were almost to the Nimbasa Hospital. The ambulance came to a stop. We must be here. The back doors opened and the paramedics jumped out. They pulled out the stretcher N was on and wheeled him away. I followed them. They took him into the emergency room and started ripping his clothes off. He was left in his boxers. His gray pants had splattered blood on it, but it wasn't drenched like his shirts. His hat was still clean, and his boxers were just fine too.

"Excuse me miss, but can you step out of the area" a nurse requested. I could only nod. I stepped back and watched the doctors and nurses do their thing. They washed him off and stitched up three deep cuts he had along with the open wound on his side. They also gave him more blood through an IV. No matter what they did, N's health was not improving. I turned away and put my head in my hands.

"Touko?" a voice said. I sniffled then looked up. I came face to face with Dr. Allen.

"Dr. Allen" I choked out and attached myself to him. I grabbed fistfuls of his white doctor's coat. My touch turned the areas red from blood, however, because I didn't wash my hands yet. I cried into his shoulder. He wrapped me in a hug then soothingly rubbed my back. My crying eventually turned into quiet sobbing. Dr. Allen released and looked at me.

"I'll go check on him" Dr. Allen said. He walked into the little curtained off section N was in. Right as he got by N's side, N's heart monitor went to a flat line. I stared in horror at the screen before screaming bloody murder. I fell to my knees and stared into space. Tears poured out of my eyes, but I didn't feel them. I didn't blink or move. I just stared. Doctors rushed up to me and tried to help me to my feet. When they got me to stand up, my knees buckled and I went straight back to my knees again. I just stared into space the whole time. Dr. Allen ran up to me and lifted up one of my eyelids farther than it already was. He shown a small light into my eye, and I didn't blink or look away. I stared into the little spot of light.

"I think she went into shock" Dr. Allen said. He moved out of the way. I finally moved my eyes up to look at N. Doctors shuffled around him. They rubbed gel onto the Defibrillator and shocked N's chest to get his heart beating again. They repeated the process eight more times in a time span of thirty minutes.

"Time of death is 11:53pm" a brown-haired male doctor said. I stopped breathing. The doctors around me picked me up and placed me on a stretcher. Dr. Allen grabbed my hand and stared at me with worry evident in his eyes. Fate came into my line of sight. She rushed up to me and placed a manual breathing mask over my mouth. She manually gave me oxygen and helped me breath. After I started breathing on my own again, the doctors rolled my stretcher over to a wall and pushed it against it. They said that when I was ready that I could get up. Dr. Allen squeezed my hand before he left my side.

N's POV

"Hello?" I said. "Hello?" Nobody answered. No response came. I was all alone. I stood on stuff that looked like clouds and fog surrounded my body. I couldn't see anything or anyone around. I was dressed in my usual attire except I also had on my white Team Plasma Robe. My crown was in my hand. I stared at the piece of gold in disgust before throwing it to the ground.

"N" a feminine voice came from the fog.

"Hello?"

"N" the voice came again. A silhouette came into view. I could see a shadow in the fog but no face or distinguishing features.

"Who's there?" I asked suspiciously.

"What matters not, who I am. What matters is why you are here" the voice spoke.

"Where am I?"

"You're in heaven" the voice said,

"What?! No! I can't be."

"You are" the voice said sadly.

"Please, don't let me be dead. Let me go back. I have to—" I started.

"You will go back. You still have much to do. You have a great destiny ahead of you and besides, there is someone waiting for you."

"But I—" I started again but before I could finish, a blinding light blinded me and stopped me from talking.

"Walk into the light and you will go home. When you get there, you won't remember this meeting or place at all" the voice said. I nodded in understanding. I walked into the light and let it engulf me. I closed my eyes and waited.

Touko's POV

He did it. That bastard did it. He died for me. Why would he do it? Why would he actually do it? He knew that I would miss him. He knew it would break my heart, but he did it anyways. Now I'm all alone. N is such an asshole.

N's POV

I jolted up from my laying position. I gasped for breath and started hyperventilating. My eyes frantically darted back and forth. I had no idea where I was. I was in a dark gray room. There were small metal doors on the one wall. They were latched shut and labeled with names. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side. I moved my hands to cover the spot. My fingers brushed against small bumps. I looked down to see stitches in my left side. There were about fifty of them. I searched my body some more. I had multiple burn marks on my chest. Three more spots on my body had stitches too. One spot was on my right shoulder, one on my right arm, then a few stitches on my left cheek. I reached my hand to my face and felt them through the gauze covering the thread. Unexpectedly, the door to the room opened. A woman in a nurse's uniform came in while examining a chart. "Hi" I said.

"Hi" the nurse said. She looked up from the chart and spun around to look at the doorway to see no one. "Huh? I could have sworn someone was talking to me" she muttered to herself.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where I'm at?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is the mortuary" she said while looking up. She glanced at the doorway again to see no one.

"Over here" I said. The nurse glanced at me and screamed. She fell to the ground and fainted. So much for a friendly greeting. Wait, the mortuary? Oh man. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up. I had a dizzy spell but quickly recovered. I slowly took my time walking to the doorway, using things to help me balance. I made it to the doorway and peered out. The halls were empty except for a doctor leaning against a wall. He was hitting on a nurse. She was giggling and smiling at everything he said. I limped up to them while holding my left side with my right hand. "Can you help me?" I asked. The two jumped apart, blushing at my sudden appearance.

"Sure, son" the doctor said while holding out his hand for me to take. I reached for it but before I could grab it, I had another dizzy spell. I fell to the floor and fainted. I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed. The nurse that was with the one doctor earlier walked up to me.

"Excuse me, but can I have your name. I need to see what room you were staying in before" she said.

"Natural Harmonia Gropius" I replied. I never used my full name. Maybe I wasn't checked in under that one. "Or N Harmonia."

"Okay. I'll be right back" she said before disappearing.

"I don't remember what room I was in before. Funny? How did I end up in the mortuary anyway?" I asked myself. The nurse appeared again with a horrified look on her face. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"Y-Y-You're supposed to b-be dead" she squeaked out.

"I don't think so. I'm right here now, aren't I?" I said. Why would she joke about something like that? I was pretty banged up but not dead. "You know what; I'll just go find my family and friends on my own." I stood up and walked past the nurse. She flinched away from me but didn't move from her spot. I scrambled out of the room and down the hall. I saw a Nurse's Station up ahead and walked up to it. "Have you seen a Miss Touko?" I asked the Head Nurse. She looked up. It was Fate. She gasped and shakily pointed over to a stretcher against the far wall. On top of the stretcher, laid a girl. I walked up to her and saw it was Touko. Her face was red and covered in tears. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked at me.

"Oh, looks like I'm imagining him again" she laughed out weakly. Her smile fell, and she stared back at the ceiling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You, you died and now I'm so sad that I'm imagining you" she said simply.

"Dead?" That nurse from earlier said I died and Touko said it too. Was it true? "I can assure you that I am one hundred percent alive" I assured her.

"Prove it, you figment of my imagination" she said. She stared at me. I didn't know what to do, so I touched her cheek. "I probably imagined that feeling" she stated simply.

"Then what can I do to prove to you that I'm not some part of your imagination" I questioned.

"Talk to someone" she said blankly. I shrugged my shoulders and limped over to a doctor. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. It was Dr. Charming himself.

"Hey, Dr. Allen" I greeted.

"N?!" he said. He stared talking again but I ignored him. I looked back at Touko. Her eyes widened and she swiftly got up. She stumbled over her own two feet trying to run to me. She tripped at the last minute. I threw my arms out and caught her. I bent over at the weight, and the stitches in my side pulled at my skin.

"Owww" I whimpered. Touko composed herself and hugged me. "Owww."

"S-Sorry, I'm getting to be as bad as Bianca" she joked.

"Yeah" I agreed. I knew what it was like when it came to Bianca. The whole time I stayed with Touko, I kept seeing Bianca tripping or running into Cheren if he was around.

"N? How are you alive? You died an hour ago?"

"I don't know. I guess someone up there likes me" I said. Touko hugged me tighter and snuggled into my bare chest. I looked down to see that I was only in my boxers. How embarrassing.

"I don't care how it happened. As long as you're with me" Touko mumbled into chest. I hugged her back.

_Three days later…_

Are you glad to be out of the hospital like I was?" Touko asked me.

"Yeah but the best part is that you agreed to ride the Ferris wheel with me finally" I answered while looking out the window of the car and down to the city below.

"Sorry, it brings up memories" Touko said.

"It's okay. We're here now…together" I said. Touko smiled as she looked out her window. I stared at her lovingly. She was so beautiful. I placed my hand on top of hers. It was all that I could do since we were just friends. Touko looked up at me. I smiled down at her.

"N, can I ask you something?" she said barely above a whisper.

"Anything" I breathed out.

"What do you want more in the world than anything? Answer honestly."

"I want you to love me" I sighed.

"I said that nevermore can I love you, right? But I also said that one day I might be able to love you again. Well, that day has already past and been long gone" she breathed out. We were so close now that I could barely focus on just her words. I focused on her lips mostly until I heard her say what I was dying to hear since I came back to Unova.

"So you love me?" I asked. I wanted a clear answer to make sure I wasn't hearing things wrong.

"Yes, now be my boyfriend already" she said.

"And you _my_ girlfriend" I growled out greedily and seductively. I tackled Touko, and she fell back onto the seat of the car with me on top of her. I stared down at her, and she stared up at me. Her eyes weren't glazed over anymore. I saw her eyes wander from the gauze on my cheek that covered my stiches to my eyes then to my lips. I leaned down and kissed her, ignoring the pain where my stiches were in my side. Not on the forehead, cheek, or corner of her mouth but fully on the lips. It was rough but full of passion and lust. We both moaned at the pleasurable feeling then parted for air.

"I love you, Touko" I breathed out, panting from the lack of oxygen.

"I love you too, _my_ King, _my_ N" Touko said. She finally said those three small words that I have always wanted to hear from her. The car of the Ferris wheel stopped at the top of the ride. I smiled to myself. I hope the ride broke down, and we were stuck. I leaned back down and kissed the girl I love, over and over again. My love would last forever for her. Nevermore will I stop loving and fighting for her. Never.

**A/N: That's the end of the story, maybe. I might make an epilogue, not sure. Hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed writing it. You know how I said that I didn't have N planned to die and what Touko's mom said was nothing, well I asked my sister about it and she said that she wanted N to die, so I made him. I give my thanks to all my followers and I hope you liked the songs. Check out my poll. Until next time. Please review, flame, or ask questions. Bye.**


	14. Spending Life Together

_One Year later…_

N's POV

I was so nervous. Today is the biggest day of my life. Today is my wedding day. I am going to get married to the most beautiful girl in the world. She is my whole life, my everything, my whole world. I love her so much. Here she comes down the aisle now. She is in a pure white gown. It flows down to the floor and has thin straps that cover her shoulders. The dress is in layers, sort of. It has one ruffle then below it another ruffle and so on. There are small flowers where the straps connect to the first ruffle. It is simple, something I never expected Touko to love. Her hair is in its signature ponytail but tied up by a white bow with a veil coming out of it. Her hair also has small waves to it. She carries a small bouquet of white roses in her delicate hands.

Touko's POV

Everything turned out perfectly. N and I got together and dated for a year, one of the best years of my life. I stopped being depressed too. Except I do have an episode every once in a while, but those are occurring less and less frequently. During one of those episodes, I just break down and cry and try to hurt myself, and I can't control it, seriously. I am usually either tranquilized or restrained until I calm down. Dr. Allen, who still is single and says he loves me, says that one day they will just stop happening completely. But for now, I go to him for therapy once a week. But right now at this moment, here I am in a church with close friends and family, and N standing at the altar, waiting for me. He was dressed in all white from head to toe. N looked so handsome. The red carpet I walked on had white rose petals on it. I slowly took each step towards N with grace. I had to look nice because it was my wedding day after all. I finally reached my future husband. He stretched his hand out towards me, and I took it as he helped me climbed the small steps to stand beside him. "You look beautiful" N whispered in my ear as I stood by his side so no one could hear.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I whispered back. It was true. Everything from his unruly green hair to the faint white scar on his left cheek to his outfit looked attractive. He started smiling before turning towards the man to wed us.

N's POV

The preacher read from his book and told us what to tell each other. We each repeated what he said, but I didn't pay much attention. I was too lost in Touko's eyes to notice what he said. The only words that I cared about were the last ones, and I was so happy when we got to them.

"Natural Harmonia Gropius, do you take this woman to be your wife?" the preacher asked me.

"I do" I said confidently.

"And do you Touko White, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do" she said proudly.

"Then you may kiss the bride" the preacher said. Right as he said those words, I grabbed Touko by the waist and bent her backwards. I stared into her eyes for a few seconds before I captured her lips in mine. Her hands cupped my cheeks as we kissed. We parted after a minute or two and both blushed. Everyone cheered and clapped. I couldn't wait for the honeymoon.

_Seven Years Later…_

"Hold it right there, young man" Touko shouted. I flinched at my wife's tone. My seven year old son stopped dead in his tracks at his mother's voice. He looked like a miniature me.

"What, mommy?" my son whined.

"You can't go running off without me or your father" Touko scolded.

"But I wanted to play over there. I don't want to sit here while she plays with all the Pokémon. I want to explore the forest" my son complained while pointing angrily at his younger sister. She was six years old and looked just like Touko. Touko huffed at my son once he stared pouting.

"I'll go with you" I offered to my son.

"Yay!" he cheered and started running into the forest, the White Forest to be exact. I started after him. I walked past Touko on my way.

"I almost caved. I just can't resist his cute little face when he gets pouty. His face just gets red and puffed up" Touko said while crossing her arms, staring off in the direction my son ran off to.

"Yeah, well that's because he is a momma's boy. You always give in to his demands. Besides, who can blame you when he looks like me" I said huskily while wiggling my eyebrows at her. She started laughing. "But I can't say anything else since that one over there is a daddy's girl" I said while nodding towards our daughter.

"We should be more strict with them" Touko said.

"Yeah," I said before walking off to find my son, "starting tomorrow."

Touko's POV

How could I have such a great family? I have my husband and two adorable children. Can things get any better? Probably, soon my episodes are going to go away. I haven't had one in almost a year. I looked at my daughter as she played with N and I's Pokémon. She giggled as they all nuzzled her face. I smiled to myself. They all loved her. I mean she could hear their inner thoughts. She inherited that from her father. We don't know about our son though. He never says anything because he is always so quiet, usually. We suspect he can, but he never lets on when we ask. Sooner or later my Pokémon will have to go back to training, so they can all get stronger. I am still Champion, but I have a feeling that pretty soon, someone is going to beat me. I can just feel it in my gut. Oh well. I could use the rest of not being the Champion. I have been one for a little under ten years and that is a long time. I should have been beaten a long time ago.

N's POV

I watched my son as he searched and explored every inch of the forest. He was amused and amazed by so many things. As he took a break, I sat down beside him and leaned against a tree, closing my eyes to rest.

"Dad?" my son said.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Can you tell me about the two heroes? The ones from a long time ago and the newer ones too?"

"Why do you want to know about them?" I asked while opening an eye to peer at my son, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I heard my friends talk about them before, and I wanted to know about them. I heard that the more recent ones are still living and fell in love. I figured you would know who they were since you and mom have the legendary dragons."

"Okay, well it all started a long long time ago…"

**A/N: Well there is the epilogue. Hoped you like it. I quickly typed it up since it was not planned. I know it is boring, but it has N's full wish coming true. Sorry but I didn't give the kids names for a reason. They are not real, and I hate making up characters kids. And one more time, please check out my poll for my next N and Touko story. See ya.**


End file.
